Un passé sans dessein
by Silverael
Summary: Votre vie passée définit votre avenir. Clarke vit à l'encontre de cette règle, seule avec son fils dans une situation précaire. Recherchée pour son passé, elle craint de croiser le chemin des gardiens. Parmi eux, Lexa a pour mission de trouver Clarke et de la ramener à la métropole. (Clexa AU)
1. Chapitre 1

**Bonjour (bonsoir ? bonne nuit ?),**

**après une histoire estivale il y a quelques mois, j'ai décidé de sortir une petite histoire... hivernale ! (on aime l'originalité)**

**Cette histoire-ci est particulière, car Clarke et Lexa se trouvent cette fois-ci dans mon univers original, celui de _Précédent_.**

**"Précédent ? Keskecé ?" me demandez-vous.**

**Il s'agit d'une histoire dont j'ai eu l'idée au collège, et après plusieurs versions j'ai enfin trouvé l'équilibre de narration entre l'adolescente que j'étais et la jeune adulte que je suis devenue.**

**J'ai posté le début sur wattpad (_Précédent_ n'étant pas une fanfiction, je ne peux pas la poster ici), tandis que je continue d'avancer doucement.**

**Avant de vous lancer dans cette nouvelle fanfiction, voici le synopsis de _Précédent_ pour vous donner un peu le contexte :**

**"La réincarnation est un phénomène prouvé. Après la mort d'un individu, ses souvenirs et aptitudes sont naturellement transmis par le gène à un nouveau-né. Chacun hérite de la vie d'une personne passée. Un Précédent pour le définir.**

**En 2122, Sian erre sans souvenir de son enfance. Jeune adulte, elle attend encore la manifestation de son Précédent. Une rencontre fortuite la propulse dans la quête de son identité.**

**En 2018, Adrien découvre les liens de son tourment avec le passé, tandis qu'une nouvelle découverte s'impose en France."**

_**Un passé sans**_**_ dessein_ se situe en 2120, deux ans avant le début de _Précédent _pour Sian, dans la même ville. Je mentirais si je disais qu'il n'y avait aucun lien entre les deux histoires. Il faut bien s'amuser un peu. :3**

**Je vous laisse découvrir ce premier chapitre. Dites-moi si la suite vous intéresse !**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Elle consulta sa montre, legs de son père. Elle manquait de temps. Elle ne pensait qu'au futur, cherchait à oublier le passé, en conscience du fait qu'elle perdait son présent dans l'inquiétude.

Elle avait perdu son emploi un mois plus tôt. Elle n'en trouvait pas d'autre. Elle avait besoin d'être quelqu'un. Utile pour la communauté. On ne la laisserait plus vivre dans ce quartier si elle ne justifiait d'aucune activité. Son statut était mal vu.

Clarke tournait en rond dans son salon. Elle avait obtenu sa place dans ce studio grâce à Raven, sa colocataire pendant ses études. Raven avait été la seule à la soutenir dans son départ. Quand on avait un passé aussi important que Clarke, on ne fuyait pas ses responsabilités. On allait jusqu'au bout de ses études. On ne pouvait y échapper. On devait remplir son destin.

Clarke devrait devenir médecin. C'était écrit dans ses gènes. Son Précédent s'était manifesté très tôt dans ses rêves. Au départ, Clarke avait pensé qu'il ne s'agissait que d'échos des récits de sa mère, elle-même doctoresse. Mais ç'avait été plus que cela. Clarke était l'héritière d'un médecin spécialisé en pédiatrie. Un comble pour la jeune femme, qui en pleine réflexion berçait dans ses bras son fils de cinq mois.

Aden.

C'était pour lui que Clarke luttait.

Elle voulait lui offrir la vie qu'il méritait. Elle se demandait souvent si elle commettait une erreur. Aden serait mieux logé en métropole. Il serait en sécurité. Ici, tout était incertain. Mais si elle retournait en métropole, elle devrait laisser son fils en garde le temps de ses études. Elle n'aurait pas de temps à lui accorder. Ses études étaient trop importantes. On avait besoin de gens comme Clarke. Les médecins manquaient dans cette métropole. Clarke devrait rattraper son retard.

Laisser son fils dans les bras d'autres personnes. Risquer de perdre la garde définitive. Ce n'était pas une option envisageable. Alors elle se cachait.

Aden gémit dans ses bras. Le petit garçon s'éveillait. Clarke observa les minuscules yeux bleus s'ouvrir, puis se fermer, à plusieurs reprises. L'estomac de Clarke se noua. Elle venait de l'entendre, ce qu'Aden avait pressenti, les cris d'alarme.

Elle alla à la fenêtre et l'aperçut, la fumée. En haut, l'étage du dessus, à droite.

Clarke se hâta. Elle attrapa le duvet de son fils sur le sofa, couvrit le nourrisson et alla ouvrir la porte du studio. Le couloir était empli de fumée. Mais Clarke n'avait pas le choix. Les escaliers n'étaient pas loin

Elle remonta le duvet jusqu'à couvrir la tête d'Aden et fonça dans le couloir. Elle connaissait le chemin par cœur. Sa respiration retenue, elle dévalait les marches. L'incendie était en haut, elle descendait. Elle croisa sur son chemin d'autres locataires.

Très vite, la lumière du jour l'aveugla. Elle était dans la rue. Elle ôta le duvet du visage de son fils en pleurs.

Des dizaines de personnes s'étaient regroupées devant l'immeuble. Clarke s'éloigna de la bâtisse. Elle traversa l'avenue et s'arrêta dans une rue où elle s'assit. Elle ajusta son enfant sur ses genoux. Aden s'apaisait à l'air frais.

Il n'était pas un enfant capricieux. Il ne pleurait que lorsqu'il se sentait en danger. Il devait sentir que la situation ne lui permettait pas de caprice. Clarke se sentait désolée de ne pouvoir lui offrir plus.

Elle voyait au loin son immeuble brûler. Des pompiers vinrent avec un camion, mais ils manquaient d'eau et de mains pour vaincre le feu.

Clarke resta là longtemps à observer le désastre. Elle ne se sentait ni mal, ni bien. Elle luttait depuis trop longtemps. Elle n'avait plus rien à ressentir. Elle ne vivait que pour protéger son fils.

Elle se demandait souvent si elle avait commis une erreur en quittant la métropole. Mais sans cette décision, elle n'aurait jamais eu Aden. Aussi difficile lui était-il d'élever un bébé seule, Clarke ne pouvait pas regretter la naissance de son fils. Elle l'aimait. Elle continuera de lutter pour lui.

Elle avait arrêté ses études en deux mille cent seize, et avait rencontré le père d'Aden un an plus tard. L'année suivante, elle découvrait sa grossesse. Cinq mois plus tôt, à l'été deux mille cent dix-neuf, elle accouchait.

Son ancien compagnon, Finn, avait été arrêté par les gardiens pour trafic de substances illicites. Il avait voulu étendre son marché à la métropole. Un pari risqué, stupide. Clarke se retrouvait seule pour élever leur fils. Elle lui en voulait encore aujourd'hui.

Clarke se releva à la hâte. Une voiture avait attiré son attention. Son immeuble s'effondrait, pourtant ce n'était pas cela qu'elle craignait. C'était cette voiture noire, dont sortaient trois personnes vêtues de pourpre. L'uniforme des gardiens. Ils étaient là, dans la ville morte. Ils ne pouvaient la voir.

Clarke se retourna et s'éloigna calmement. Elle ne pouvait éveiller les soupçons, risquer d'être remarquée. Étant donnée l'importance de son Précédent, il était possible qu'elle soit sur la liste des personnes recherchées. Le personnel médical était nécessaire, et ce, de toute urgence. Le nombre de médecins avait diminué ces dernières années. Pas assez d'héritiers dans le coin.

Clarke soufflait bruyamment, mais elle s'était éloignée. Elle avait rejoint le centre-ville, avait manqué de buter sur les pavés brisés. Elle n'avait plus d'appartement maintenant. Plus d'endroit où passer la nuit. Il lui fallait une solution au plus vite.

* * *

Le voyage en train lui avait paru long. Lexa n'était pas parvenue à s'endormir. Elle avait relu tous les dossiers disponibles sur son écran. Les trois collègues qui l'accompagnaient avaient fait une longue sieste. Quelques sièges plus loin, un petit groupe de citoyens venait faire des recherches dans la ville morte.

Quand elle put enfin descendre, elle prit une longue bouffée d'air puis, fermant les yeux, l'expira lentement. Elle n'était pas venue en mission ici depuis huit mois. La dernière fois, elle avait été obligée de voir ses collègues tabasser un vieil homme sous prétexte que son Précédent était un voleur. L'homme n'avait commis aucune faute dans sa vie. Les gardiens lui en avaient attribué une.

Lexa n'avait pas souhaité devenir gardienne, mais son statut avait permis à sa petite-sœur et elle de déménager en métropole. Sa cadette avait sept ans de moins qu'elle. Leurs parents décédés, Lexa veillait sur elle depuis dix ans.

Sa sœur avait dix-neuf ans et étudiait en histoire. Lexa, quant à elle, en avait vingt-six, et n'était plus certaine d'être en train de réaliser son destin.

Elle marchait en silence dans les rues de la ville morte, tandis que ses collègues plaisantaient sur la laideur des lieux. La métropole était mieux entretenue, mais en était-elle plus jolie pour autant ? Plus fausse, peut-être. Lexa soupira.

Son Précédent était pompier.

Malgré le danger, malgré le mécontentement de ses parents, il avait suivi la voie des flammes. Jeune pompier volontaire dans sa tendre jeunesse, il avait dompté plus de brasiers que la gloire lui en avait attribué. Mais Lexa savait. Elle le voyait dans ses rêves, dans ses flashbacks, tous ces sauvetages, ces victoires contre l'élément destructeur. Son Précédent s'appelait Becca. C'est son genre qui lui avait valu si peu de reconnaissance.

Becca avait été une femme pompier brave.

Lexa aurait aimé être comme elle. Au lieu de ça, elle était gardienne et bossait dans une brigade corrompue par la paresse et l'impulsivité.

Les affaires déposées à l'hôtel, les gardiens avaient une heure devant eux avant de devoir commencer leur ronde. Ils ne venaient dans les villes mortes que pour surveiller. Les métropoles ne se préoccupaient plus de ces villes, mais elles gardaient un œil sur les habitants.

Depuis le balcon de l'hôtel, Lexa observait la rivière. Elle avait revu les photos des personnes disparues des dizaines de fois pendant le trajet. Si ses collègues n'y prêtaient pas l'attention qu'elles méritaient, Lexa devait s'y attarder. Il y avait des gens, parmi ces personnes, que l'on recherchait depuis longtemps. Certains plus importants que d'autres.

Lexa soupirait toujours en découvrant le visage de cette femme, Suzan, disparue depuis seize ans. Les métropoles du monde entier avaient perdu sa trace, mais c'était celle pour qui travaillait Lexa qui était tenue pour responsable de cette disparition.

La gardienne alla se faire un thé. Les placards avaient toutes les vivres dont Lexa aurait besoin pour son séjour. Trop pour elle, à son goût, alors que de nombreuses personnes rôdaient dans les rues de la ville morte.

Lexa n'avait jamais retrouvé qui que ce soit. Ni dans cette ville, ni dans aucune autre ville morte qui entourait sa métropole. Le visage de Suzan faisait partie des photos disposées dans le fichier depuis plus de quinze ans. Lexa ne pensait plus la retrouver un jour.

Mais il y avait d'autres personnes que Lexa pourrait apercevoir. Ramener à la métropole. Assise sur le sofa avec sa tasse chaude à la main, Lexa laissait défiler les annonces les plus récentes. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'arrêter sur certaines. Il y avait là des jeunes femmes avec un passé intéressant, futur prometteur.

Lexa haussa les sourcils face au visage juvénile de cette femme blonde aux yeux bleus. Clarke Griffin. Disparue depuis quatre ans. Son visage interpellait toujours Lexa. Qu'est-ce qui avait poussé Clarke à quitter la métropole ? Était-elle vraiment partie de son plein gré ?

La gardienne se posait toujours mille questions sur les disparus, mais elle ne pouvait se permettre de s'attarder sur une photo. Certains visages l'intriguaient un instant, puis Lexa retrouvait son statut de gardienne. Elle était censée exécuter des ordres, non avoir pitié d'inconnus.

Un _boum boum_ lourd traversa la porte. Lexa roula les yeux et se leva. Il n'y avait que Nyko pour frapper ainsi. Elle ouvrit la porte. Il se tenait là, dans le couloir, ennuyé.

\- Un immeuble brûle dans le quartier Est. Ça semble criminel. On doit aller vérifier, voir si on trouve pas des infos sur des dossiers, expliqua-t-il.

Son collègue, Dom, sortit de la chambre de droite.

\- La routine, quoi, commenta ce dernier.

Lexa ne répondit pas. Elle n'appréciait pas Dom. Il n'avait aucune empathie pour rien ni personne.

Elle attrapa ses affaires et ils quittèrent les lieux.

* * *

Le haut de l'immeuble commençait à s'effondrer. Des gens fuyaient, couraient dans tous les sens. Des enfants pleuraient, leurs parents essayaient de les rassurer sans succès. D'autres se muraient dans le silence, stupéfaits.

Les gardiens commençaient à interroger des locataires pour obtenir des informations. Lexa, quant à elle, avait une autre idée. Elle se dirigea vers le camion, dont la citerne grondait alors que les pompiers essayaient désespérément de puiser l'eau au fond.

\- Mon Précédent était pompier. Laissez-moi vous aider, leur proposa-t-elle aussitôt.

Et cela suffit pour qu'ils acceptent. C'était là l'importance du Précédent. Votre futur, votre crédibilité, votre dignité se fondait sur la personne qui avait été là avant vous, et dont vous aviez hérité du gène. Des souvenirs, des aptitudes, qui offraient à Lexa un savoir-faire unique alors qu'elle n'avait que très peu pratiqué le métier dans sa propre vie.

Mais Lexa avait un entraînement de gardienne. Sa forme et son héritage la poussèrent à aller secourir les habitants restés coincés dans l'immeuble. On ne pouvait sauver le bâtiment, mais il n'était pas encore trop tard pour ces gens que le malheur avait frappé.

Droguée par l'adrénaline, Lexa observait les personnes regroupées au loin devant l'immeuble effondré. Tout était arrivé si vite.

Lexa s'approcha d'une rescapée tétanisée et s'adressa calmement à elle :

\- Vous pensez que tous les locataires sont sortis ?

La femme, dont l'âge visait la trentaine, eut un temps de réaction allongé par le choc. Lexa lui laissa le temps de réfléchir sans la brusquer.

\- Ma voisine et son gamin... je les ai pas vus sortir...

C'est tout ce que Lexa obtint d'elle. Un tour des victimes et Lexa rejoignait ses collègues. Les habitants des quartiers environnants venaient porter secours. C'était ainsi que l'on survivait dans la ville morte. On s'entraidait, ou on s'abandonnait. Pour survivre, mieux valait s'entraider.

\- J'ai pu avoir une liste brève des locataires, dit fièrement Dom. Selon l'un des gérants, une personne allait se faire virer bientôt. Et devinez quoi ? Elle est dans le dossier.

Il montra son écran à ses collègues qui l'entouraient. Quand l'image rencontra le regard de Lexa, l'estomac de la gardienne se crispa.

Elle avait eu un mauvais pressentiment. Elle ne pouvait croire qu'il devenait réalité.

Clarke Griffin avait habité cet immeuble. Selon Dom, le témoin qu'il avait interrogé l'avait vue sortir.

Ses collègues étaient prêts à la trouver et l'embarquer, coupable, mais Lexa ne pouvait tirer une conclusion si rapide. Il devait y avoir plus à cette histoire qu'une jeune femme disparue ayant mis le feu à son logement par rancune.

Lexa ne croyait pas aux clichés des apparences, malgré l'air angélique de la jeune femme sur la photo. Elle ne lui accordait ni de trait pur, ni de cœur obscur. Elle allait simplement la retrouver, obtenir la vérité et la ramener à la métropole. C'était censé être ça, le travail de gardien. Ses collègues l'oubliaient souvent, Dom savait mais l'ignorait amplement.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Bonjour, bonne année à tous :)**

**Je reviens en ce premier janvier pour une courte update. J'ai eu un mois de décembre très chargé et je n'ai pu écrire grand chose. Si j'ai encore quelques chapitres d'avance pour _Précédent_, ça n'est pas le cas pour _Un passé sans dessein. _Je préfère tout de même poster un petit chapitre pour vous donner signe de vie, et parce que c'est mieux selon moi que d'allonger la période de vide.**

**J'espère pouvoir retrouver un rythme de publication régulier bientôt, mais je dois d'abord terminer de décéder (a). Je pense rester sur des courts chapitres pour le moment, pour éviter de laisser s'écouler un mois entier sans aucune publication.**

**Je remercie ceux qui ont laissé une review. Et pour l'invité "J" qui a demandé si _Précédent _était publié, je réponds ici. Le roman n'est pas publié, il est encore en cours d'écriture, je le poste aussi au fur et à mesure sur Wattpad. Il est possible que je le publie par la suite. **

* * *

Les habitants profitaient du marché pour faire de bonnes affaires. Clarke voyait les échanges s'effectuer, d'un produit à un autre. Elle n'avait aucune monnaie d'échange. Les quelques biens qui lui appartenaient avaient brûlé.

Clarke réalisait lentement la gravité de la situation. La conclusion s'insinuait dans son esprit comme un poison. Enveloppé dans son duvet contre la poitrine de sa mère, Aden remuait. Il sentait le cœur de Clarke battre lourdement.

La jeune mère alla s'asseoir sur un muret, en bordure de la place du marché. Les pavés froids semblaient coller sous ses semelles. Clarke avait toujours eu un coup d'avance. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle perde son dernier emploi. Elle avait su cacher son Précédent un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'on remarque son manque de talent dans le domaine concerné. Elle s'était lancée dans un artisanat dont elle n'avait ni le savoir-faire, ni l'expérience du passé. Comment avait-elle osé penser qu'elle pourrait tromper ses employeurs ?

Clarke était fatiguée. Cette fatigue la tenait depuis longtemps, avant l'arrêt de ses études. Depuis la mort de son père. Il avait été le seul à l'encourager à développer son attrait pour l'art. Sa mère ne l'avait pas soutenue, trop fière d'avoir une fille dont le Précédent avait suivi la même voie qu'elle. Clarke avait fait comme tout le monde. Elle avait écouté son Précédent. La médecine, ça n'était pas si compliqué quand vous aviez une vie d'expérience derrière vous. Des flashbacks des procédures, des erreurs à ne pas commettre, une intuition aiguisée.

Puis sa mère était décédée. Clarke n'avait su tenir. Au final, elle n'avait été étudier que pour sa mère, et une fois celle-ci partie, Clarke n'avait plus de raison de poursuivre sur cette voie. Cela lui pesait sur le cœur, depuis longtemps. Ses travaux artistiques, qui s'étaient faits plus discrets auparavant, avaient doublé en un mois. Clarke s'était laissée noyer dedans. Son seul moyen d'apaiser un peu sa peine.

Elle avait quitté la métropole, du jour au lendemain. Elle n'avait prévenu que Raven. Son amie avait vu Clarke sombrer, elle avait compris sa décision. Sa relation avec Finn avait semblé l'apaiser, bien que Clarke eût commencé à en douter au bout d'un an. Finalement, il n'avait été que quelqu'un pour veiller sur elle, comme sa mère ou son père avait pu le faire. Cela l'avait empêchée de dérailler complètement.

Une fois Finn parti, c'est sa grossesse qui l'avait aidée à supporter sa vie. Elle allait avoir un enfant. Et maintenant qu'elle en avait un, elle devait se montrer prudente. Prendre soin de lui. Pour qu'il grandisse et soit heureux. C'était son seul souhait. Tout ce qu'elle voyait de l'avenir. Une personne adulte épanouie. Aden.

\- Tenez, interrompit-on le cours de ses pensées, mettez-lui ça, il aura moins froid.

Un homme au teint sombre lui tendait une couverture. Celle-ci était nettement pliée. Il en émanait une odeur fraîche de fleurs. Une couverture neuve, dont les motifs rappelaient à Clarke un lot qu'elle avait vu en vente sur un stand du marché.

Elle hésita à la saisir, méfiante envers cet inconnu, mais un regard à son fils recroquevillé contre son torse la convainquit d'accepter ce don. Une deuxième couverture ne pouvait être de trop. Elle n'avait plus de manteau pour bébé. Elle l'enfila en bandoulière. À son grand étonnement, l'homme se permit de l'aider à faire le nœud sur son épaule pour faire tenir le duvet.

Il avait une attitude calme et réfléchie. Il s'assit à côté d'elle, son regard porté sur la scène du marché.

\- Je vis dans les rues depuis longtemps, déclara-t-il. J'ai l'habitude.

Il tourna la tête. Il offrit un sourire de réconfort à Clarke. Il porta un regard désolé sur le nourrisson emmitouflé. Il baissa la tête. Se releva.

C'était un bref échange. Les sourcils froncés, Clarke hésita à le remercier ou à l'interroger. Elle n'avait pas encore pris sa décision que l'homme mettait déjà un terme à la conversation.

\- Ma petite sœur a fait un feu de camp pour le dîner. On devra l'éteindre avant le coucher du soleil si on veut pas se faire remarquer. Elle est dans une rue là-bas, vous pouvez allez la rejoindre si vous voulez. J'ai encore quelques trucs à faire.

Il avait l'air jeune et âgé à la fois. Cela surprit Clarke, tandis qu'elle l'observait s'éloigner. Il avait un regard malheureux. C'est pour cela que Clarke lui accorda sa confiance et accepta son offre. Elle suivit l'indication qu'il lui avait donné.

C'est dans une impasse que Clarke trouva une adolescente installée devant un petit feu. Elle s'approcha du foyer rouge. Les flammes manquaient d'air. L'adolescente soufflait de temps à autre pour l'aider à survivre.

\- Votre frère m'a envoyée vous trouver, osa Clarke.

L'adolescente était restée calme à son arrivée, concentrée sur son feu. Un seul regard à cette femme et au bébé qu'elle portait lui avait ôté une part de méfiance. Elle avait préféré garder son feu en vie que de douter de cette femme.

\- Fred n'est pas mon frère, précisa-t-elle en se redressant.

À genoux devant la grille de métal qui surplombait les minuscules flammes, elle prit enfin le temps de détailler sa nouvelle invitée.

Clarke n'osait pas bouger. Elle attendait l'autorisation pour s'asseoir. Cela la rassurerait. Elle ne pouvait pas s'approcher du feu sans invitation. Pas après avoir contemplé son logement brûler.

\- Tu cherches à manger, hein ? lui demanda la jeune fille.

Clarke fut surprise par cette question. La réponse était pourtant évidente. Mais elle se reposa la question. Une nausée amère la secoua. Aden entrouvrit les yeux, puis les referma. Il s'inquiétait, lui aussi, mais ne pouvait pas comprendre. C'était à Clarke de trouver une solution. C'était plus vrai que jamais auparavant, alors qu'un nourrisson dormait contre sa poitrine.

\- Tu vis à la rue depuis longtemps ? questionna Clarke.

Elle avait préféré s'abstenir de répondre. La réponse était trop douloureuse. Alors elle avait elle-même posé une question évidente. Ce n'était pas une conversation développée, mais non moins importante.

L'adolescente remua la cuillère en bois dans le récipient posé sur le foyer improvisé. Elle fit la moue à cette question. C'était difficile de répondre pour elle aussi, mais pour des raisons différentes de celles de Clarke.

\- Quelques années.

Réponse brève. Clarke en fut intriguée. Elle souhaitait en savoir plus, pour se distraire de sa propre misère. Elle baissa la tête. La main d'Aden grattait sa poitrine. Il avait faim. C'était ainsi qu'il réclamait à manger quand sa mère le portait. Discrètement. Sans hurler. Comme s'il n'osait pas quémander, alors qu'il n'avait que les larmes et les gestes pour faire connaître ses besoins.

Cela brisait toujours un peu plus le cœur de Clarke. Âgé de quelques mois à peine, son fils sentait déjà la gravité de la situation.

Elle arrangea la position des couvertures pour laisser le nourrisson atteindre son sein. Elle était reconnaissante envers son propre corps de produire la nourriture dont son fils avait besoin. Cela ne suffirait pas éternellement, mais ça le gardait en vie pour le moment. Donnait du temps à la jeune mère pour trouver une solution pérenne.

\- Tu ne veux pas aller étudier à la métropole ? insista Clarke.

Elle posait la question comme si la réponse allait lui faire changer d'avis sur le sujet. Elle discutait avec une adolescente à la rue. Qu'imaginait-elle tirer de cette conversation ? Hormis un peu de distraction, de réconfort ?

L'adolescente remplit deux bocaux improvisés de nourriture et en tendit un à Clarke. Elle prenait son temps, faisait mine de chercher une réponse qu'elle n'avait pas. Mais elle essaya tout de même d'en proposer une, ce pour quoi Clarke la remercia intimement.

\- Je ne sais pas encore qui est mon Précédent.

Elle s'arrêta pour manger. Clarke la suivit dans ses gestes. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent sans qu'aucune des deux ne prononce un mot. La mère essayait de manger malgré la présence de son fils contre son sein.

Cette réponse intriguait Clarke. Quel âge avait cette jeune fille ? Elle avait certainement passé quinze ans. Elle était bientôt une jeune adulte. Ses traits conservaient sa jeunesse, malgré l'apparence rude de son quotidien.

\- Tes rêves ne sont pas... commença à questionner Clarke.

Elle fut interrompue par l'irruption de Fred. Il avait l'effroi dans le regard. Il balaya le feu de son pied.

\- Les gardiens fouillent le périmètre, cracha-t-il.

Il lança un vif regard aiguisé à Clarke. La jeune femme fut secouée par la violence de ses yeux.

\- Sian, va-t-en, dit-il aussitôt à l'adolescente.

Il lui ordonnait de fuir, mais la jeune fille restait là. Elle regardait Clarke. Figée. Incapable de bouger. Elle ne pouvait laisser cette mère et ce bébé seuls. Sans aide. Elle connaissait les rues. Elle pouvait aider. Son regard vert coloré de certitude, l'homme sut qu'il ne pouvait la forcer.

\- Allez-y, vite ! leur dit-il.

L'adolescente, prénommée Sian, fit signe à Clarke de la suivre. Confuse, mais déterminée à protéger son fils, la mère la suivit.

Clarke connaissait mal les ruelles de la ville morte. Elle n'avait toujours emprunté que les grandes voies, et ne s'était déplacée que d'un lieu-dit à un autre. Des places importantes, que tout le monde ici connaissait. Les petites rues, elle ne les connaissait pas. Pourtant, ce savoir pouvait lui sauver la vie. Sian le détenait.

Tenant fermement Aden contre elle, Clarke marchait vivement derrière l'adolescente. Sian se tournait de temps à autre pour vérifier que Clarke parvenait à la suivre. La mère était intriguée par le comportement de la jeune fille.

Comment pouvait-on vivre à la rue pendant si longtemps et toujours faire preuve de solidarité ? Mais plus forte encore, la question tambourinait dans le crâne de Clarke. Cette fille était presque jeune adulte, pourquoi disait-elle ne pas connaître son Précédent ? On en avait tous un. Clarke regrettait le sien. Et elle se demandait, en fuyant aux trousses de cette adolescente, si celle-ci n'essayait pas aussi d'oublier. Parfois, le passé était trop difficile à accepter.

Une silhouette rouge apparut au bout de la rue.

\- Merde ! grommela Sian.

Les deux comparses redoublèrent d'efforts, mais la situation se compliquait. Elles avaient été repérées. Elles étaient suivies. Sian se mit à courir devant Clarke pour rejoindre, au coin d'une allée, un pan de mur. Une fois son retard rattrapé, Clarke découvrit Sian dans un cadre de fenêtre brisée. Un trou dans le mur. Un abri. Un passage secret, peut-être.

\- Viens, l'invita Sian.

Les bras qu'elle tendait demandaient à Clarke de lui passer le nourrisson pour que la mère puisse suivre ensuite. Clarke s'exécuta. Elle n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir. Elle entendait des pas vifs au loin. Elle embrassa Aden sur le front puis le tendit à Sian. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à escalader le mur à son tour.

Elle avait su, au fond, qu'elle n'y parviendrait pas. Le baiser déposé sur le visage de son fils en avait été un signe inconscient. Elle n'était pas certaine de le revoir. Car il était trop tard.

La silhouette pourpre arrivait dans la rue. Clarke s'avança, loin de cet angle qui cachait le mur troué. Elle n'allait pas mettre en péril son fils, ni cette adolescente, alors qu'ils avaient une chance de s'en sortir.

Un gardien l'avait trouvée. Avec eux, on ne savait jamais comment on allait finir. Certains profitaient aisément de leur statut. Celui-ci était apparemment une femme, dont le souffle contrôlé prouvait à Clarke qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de fuir.

La gardienne s'approcha. Son regard vert lui rappela celui de Sian, mais il n'avait pas les mêmes intentions. Il était méfiant, sévère. Clarke abdiqua. C'était sa seule option. Pour le moment. Elle trouverait un échappatoire plus tard. Elle n'abandonnait pas définitivement.

Elle leva les mains en signe de soumission. La gardienne passa des bracelets autour de ses poignets. Clarke les connaissait. Aucune chaîne visible ne liait ses poings, mais un faux pas et la gardienne l'électriserait comme bon lui semblait.

Devant elle, la gardienne la toisait. Clarke maintint son regard, fascinée par l'autorité qui émanait de cette jeune femme en uniforme pourpre. Les gardiens faisaient souvent preuve de violence pour se faire obéir. Celle-ci n'en avait pas besoin.

\- Clarke Griffin, vous êtes recherchée pour incendie volontaire, déclara la gardienne.

Le sang de Clarke brûla tous ses muscles en un tour. Ce n'était pas l'accusation qu'elle attendait. Le problème auquel elle devait faire face était plus grand qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé.

* * *

**Déjà la rencontre Clexa ? Eh bien... oui. Première confrontation dans le chapitre suivant ;)**

**De plus, vous venez de rencontrer Sian, héroïne de _Précédent_, deux ans avant le début du roman. Il y a des petits liens entre les personnages des deux histoires qui seront explicités par la suite. **

**A bientôt pour le chapitre 3, bon début d'année 2020 !**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Bonjour :D (il est une heure du matin, bonne nuit) **

**J'espère que vous vous portez bien en ce début d'année 2020.**

**Je poste enfin ce troisième chapitre que je viens tout juste de terminer. Je vais pouvoir reposter plus régulièrement. On se retrouvera donc la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 4.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

La situation était étrange. Les éléments ne collaient pas entre eux. Un puzzle brisé. Des pièces éparpillées. C'est ainsi que Clarke voyait la scène.

Assise sur une chaise d'une chambre d'hôtel, les mains toujours liées par le fil invisible des bracelets électroniques, elle observait la gardienne préparer du thé. Le chemin jusqu'à l'hôtel avait été calme, discret. Les gardiens qui passaient ici aimaient habituellement le spectacle. Pas celle-ci.

Malgré l'accusation qui lui était tenue, Clarke n'était pas enfermée dans une cage, prête à être jugée à la métropole. Elle était encore relativement libre. L'impression de pouvoir s'en sortir indemne. C'était sûrement ce que voulait lui faire croire la gardienne.

Cette dernière vint s'asseoir face à elle. Deux tasses chaudes déposées de part et d'autre de la table en bois. Une odeur de menthe et de jasmin.

La gardienne commença à boire son thé, sereine. Elle attendait que Clarke parle. Mais Clarke n'avait rien à dire. Alors l'accusée se tut et attendit de connaître la suite des événements.

Éventuellement, et sans que Clarke n'ait touché son thé, la gardienne prit la parole. Elle avait longuement jaugé Clarke du regard, n'avait pas tiré d'information très intéressante. Rien qui ne lui donnait d'indice pour comprendre le personnage qu'était Clarke Griffin.

\- Vous êtes signalée disparue depuis quatre ans.

Les sourcils de Clarke se froncèrent. Ce n'était pas censé être le sujet de leur conversation. Elle avait été arrêtée pour un crime.

\- Vous m'avez trouvée, répondit-elle avec sarcasme.

La gardienne se redressa sur son siège. Elle n'avait ni l'envie ni le temps de plaisanter. Si ses collègues apprenaient que le suspect était ici, à l'hôtel, ils débarqueraient pour le lui arracher aussitôt. Lexa ne pouvait laisser cela arriver. Le suspect était une femme au passé trouble. Son affaire.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous partie, Clarke ? demanda-t-elle calmement, bien que son regard supposait qu'il valait mieux lui répondre.

Entendre son prénom quitter les lèvres de la gardienne surprit la jeune mère. Cela ne mettait que plus en évidence le fait qu'on savait qui elle était. On l'avait trouvée. Découverte. Mise à jour. Elle avait tant peiné à fuir, à disparaître, qu'elle se sentait plus dépitée encore de se voir aussi facilement attrapée.

Elle porta une main à la tasse, geste instinctif, recherche de chaleur. Rien. Le thé avait refroidi depuis longtemps. Elle lâcha l'objet, sa main aplatie sur la table. Son autre main vint la couvrir, mais elle était aussi froide.

Elle n'avait rien à dire. Toujours pas d'excuse. Elle ne voulait que retrouver son fils. Elle ne pouvait qu'espérer que l'adolescente s'occupe bien de lui en attendant son retour. _Si_ elle parvenait à sortir de cette cage.

Des mains bronzées attrapèrent les tasses. Clarke redressa la tête, baissée pendant un moment, et croisa le regard de la gardienne. Il allait falloir qu'elle parle. Ce n'était pas un choix, mais une nécessité.

La gardienne près du comptoir de la kitchenette, Clarke se sentit faussement libérée. Elle chercha une information à donner. Un élément qui suffirait à contenter la femme en pourpre. Pourquoi, et pour combien de temps, elle n'en avait aucune idée. Elle n'arrivait pas à saisir les intentions de la gardienne. Elle essayait de rester calme malgré les incertitudes qui l'écrasaient.

\- Je ne supporte pas mon Précédent, dit-elle.

Lexa s'arrêta dans ses gestes. Elle avait les mains sur une assiette partiellement remplie de biscuits. À l'écoute de sa suspecte, elle attrapa le paquet, l'assiette, et revint à table. Elle posa l'assiette devant Clarke, garda le paquet pour elle. Affalée sur sa chaise, elle saisit un biscuit et croqua. Elle s'attendait à ce que Clarke poursuive, mais il semblait qu'elle devait elle-même guider la conversation.

\- Votre Précédent était un homme admirable. Un médecin, non ? Au bout de vos études vous auriez une place de choix en métropole. Vous seriez respectée.

Clarke saisit un biscuit, les mains tremblantes d'hésitation. Elle le mangea pour se donner du temps. Comment répondre à une inconnue sur un sujet qu'elle ne comprenait pas totalement ? Comment expliquer le malaise que son Précédent créait en elle ? Son passé n'était pas en accord avec son présent, voilà tout. Mais pour donner du sens à cette phrase, il faudrait qu'elle raconte son histoire. Elle n'en avait ni l'envie, ni le temps. Et ceux-là, autant Clarke que la gardienne en manquaient.

\- Vous m'accusez d'un crime et maintenant vous voulez connaître mon histoire. Vous êtes gardienne ou archiviste ?

Clarke se montrait insolente quand elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Cela lui attirait souvent des ennuis, et ça n'allait certainement pas arranger son cas dans cette situation. Mais cette absence de coopération mettrait peut-être un terme à la conversation.

Les traits de Lexa se durcirent, mais elle n'en perdit pas son calme. Elle avait l'habitude des suspects rebelles.

\- Les Archives vous gardent précieusement dans leur liste de disparus. On a besoin de gens comme vous, en métropole. Vous pourriez sauver des centaines de vies au cours de la vôtre. Mais cela ne vous intéresse certainement pas.

Clarke reçut ce coup de culpabilité en plein visage. Elle y avait pensé, à cela. Elle avait longtemps hésité à partir à cause de ce fait. Avec l'expérience de son Précédent, elle aurait pu atteindre un haut niveau de précision médicale. Elle aurait pu sauver tant de personnes... mais elle était partie lâchement. Elle s'était posé la question. Aurait-elle vraiment été efficace, si le cœur ne suivait plus, entachait son esprit de tristesse ? Elle n'aurait pu devenir une héritière à la hauteur de son Précédent.

\- Je ne suis pas comme mon Précédent, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

Réplique à laquelle Lexa renchérit aussitôt :

\- Son passé est dans vos gènes, Clarke. Vous ne pouvez que faire mieux que lui.

Réponse toute faite. Combien de fois Clarke avait-elle entendu cette phrase auparavant ? _Le passé est dans tes gènes._ Elle en avait reçu mille variantes. C'était vrai. Chacun avait une identité passée gravée dans son ADN. Une personne pour nous hanter jusqu'à ce que vienne notre tour d'aller hanter quelqu'un d'autre. S'autobiographer dans les gènes d'un fœtus. Cela semblait presque magique, tant ce phénomène était curieux. Mais ce n'était que naturel. Et pour Clarke, c'était devenu douloureux. Elle voulait se débarrasser de ce passé, priait dans ses rêves pour changer, mais c'était impossible. On n'altérait pas ce gène là. Il s'imposait et grandissait en chacun d'entre nous. _On n'échappe pas à son passé_. Encore une phrase générique, mais cruellement vraie.

\- Ce n'est pas si simple, grommela-t-elle.

Elle ne pensait pas avoir d'impact avec une phrase aussi banale, mais elle vit apparaître dans le regard de Lexa une lueur de compassion. La gardienne comprenait, au fond. Elle avait de l'empathie. Clarke pourrait en user.

\- Clarke, je ne vous crois pas coupable, mais vous ne m'aidez pas à vous innocenter.

La jeune mère voulait répondre, mais que pouvait-elle dire ? La gardienne mentait peut-être pour la piéger. Ses collègues pouvaient être dans une pièce voisine, à observer une bande vidéo qui suffirait à prouver sa culpabilité. Clarke n'avait pas mis feu à cet immeuble, mais elle avait bel et bien menti, fui, volé pour survivre. Si on l'incriminait, on la ramènerait à la métropole. Loin de son fils. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser ici. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

Sans qu'elle ne réponde, sans que Lexa n'ajoute quoi que ce soit, des coups résonnèrent à travers la porte, qui s'ouvrit sans autorisation de la propriétaire. Une jeune femme entra. Très jeune. Adolescente. Peau marron clair, yeux noisettes, cheveux ébènes, la jeune femme s'invita dans la pièce en une marche distinguée.

La gardienne se leva, n'appréciant guère cette irruption.

\- Tu as le bonjour de ta sœur, Lexa, lança vivement l'adolescente.

Lexa croisa les bras, ennuyée. On ne pouvait l'interrompre maintenant, alors qu'elle cherchait à gagner la confiance de Clarke.

\- Que veux-tu, cette fois, Jess ?

L'adolescente sourit. Elle avait le malice sur les lèvres et l'amusement dans le regard. Lexa avait connu Jess par le biais de sa soeur. Toutes deux étudiantes en histoire, elles formaient une paire imparable. Déterminée. Surtout Jess. Lexa avait vite cerné la jeune femme. Quand Jess avait une idée en tête, elle la poursuivait jusqu'à arriver au bout de celle-ci. Rien ne pouvait l'arrêter.

Lexa craignait souvent pour sa sœur. Et si Jess l'embarquait dans une histoire dont elle ne reviendrait pas en un morceau ? Lexa ne pouvait pas toujours rester derrière sa cadette. Cette dernière grandissait. Elle était intelligente. Elle pouvait faire ses propres choix. Et c'est ça qui inquiétait le plus Lexa. Alicia était une jeune femme calme, brillante, un feu tranquille prêt à être embrasé. Et Jess était le vent qui emportait tout sur son passage. Pour l'instant, Jess n'avait commis aucune faute, du moins, Lexa n'avait eu ouïe dire d'un délit qui puisse concerner l'adolescente. Mais elle se méfiait.

Au regard des autres, Jess était calme et réfléchie. Rares étaient ceux qui voyaient le souffle englober l'adolescente. Lexa pouvait le voir, car son lien avec Alicia la rendait assez digne de confiance. Assez. Presque. Jess ne disait la vérité à personne. Lexa le sentait aussi. Son instinct de pompier lui laissait percevoir un brasier à venir.

\- J'ai consulté le registre des personnes disparues, comme à chaque voyage, expliqua l'adolescente.

Son regard trouva Clarke, se posa longuement sur elle, puis glissa jusqu'à Lexa. La gardienne comprit aussitôt. Jess voulait passer un marché.

\- Tes chers collègues sont sur le chemin du retour. Ils seront là dans quelques minutes, l'informa-t-elle. Faisons court.

Elle tourna la tablette vers Lexa. Un portrait-robot d'un réalisme flagrant illuminait l'écran. Clarke tendit la tête. Elle plissa les yeux. Ce visage, bien que légèrement différent de ses souvenirs récents, lui était familier.

\- Tu as fouillé les registres des disparus ? demanda Lexa.

Jess pouffa. Elle se retint de pointer l'idiotie de cette question.

\- Elle n'y est et n'y sera jamais. Si tu la vois, tu me préviens. Personne d'autre ne doit savoir. Ta sœur m'a dit que je pouvais te faire confiance, Lexa.

Son regard glissa de nouveau sur Clarke, puis revint sur la gardienne. Elle reprit :

\- J'espère que tu en seras digne.

Elle tourna les talons et quitta la pièce plus vite qu'elle n'y était entrée.

Clarke resta muette. Elle avait obtenu une information utile qu'elle pourrait peut-être échanger contre sa liberté. Fallait-il pour cela que Jess ait compris son signe. Elle n'avait eu qu'un regard à offrir en toute discrétion, mais l'adolescente semblait intelligente.

Lexa, quant à elle, ne réfléchit pas trop à ce qui venait de se passer. Elle n'avait retint qu'une information : ses collègues allaient arriver d'un moment à l'autre. Elle devait quitter sa chambre, aller auprès d'eux avant qu'ils ne viennent la chercher pour faire le point. Au plus loin de sa suspecte ils seront, le mieux elle se portera.

\- Je te laisse les biscuits, dit-elle à Clarke.

Elle lui apporta un verre d'eau et plongea son regard imposant dans celui de la jeune mère.

\- Je reviens bientôt. Notre conversation n'est pas terminée. Réfléchis bien à ce que tu veux dire.

Clarke déglutit. La gardienne était plus froide, plus rude qu'auparavant. Quand elle reviendra, ça ne sera plus une conversation aussi calme. Elle le pressentait. Son besoin de fuir devint plus urgent.

Lexa partie, Clarke se leva aussitôt de sa chaise. Mais elle ne fit pas un pas que la porte s'ouvrait déjà. Plus doucement, cette fois-ci. La silhouette de Jess s'immisça dans la pièce.

\- Ne bouge pas, lui intima l'adolescente. Le bracelet capte ta position et la brutalité de tes mouvements.

Cette explication suffit à Clarke pour rester immobile. Jess vint auprès d'elle.

\- Je peux te libérer, reprit-elle. Mais tu dois d'abord me dire ce que tu sais.

Clarke s'attendait à cette question. Jess était perspicace. Elle avait capté le regard de Clarke. Elle avait compris. Ou elle était désespérée. Dans les deux cas, Clarke avait sa clé de sortie. Mais était-ce une bonne idée de donner cette information ?

Le portrait-robot semblait présenter Sian, l'adolescente des ruelles. Cette même adolescente à qui Clarke avait confié son fils. Si les intentions de Jess envers cette fille étaient mauvaises, Clarke mettrait Aden en danger.

\- Pourquoi tu la cherches ? demanda-t-elle pour s'assurer qu'elle ne commettait pas une grossière erreur.

Les traits de Jess se durcirent, mais ce qui prétendait être de la colère cachait une douleur. Clarke l'aperçut, même si celle-ci n'avait fait qu'un passage bref sur le visage fermé de l'adolescente. Cela suffit à Clarke.

\- Tu n'es pas en position de poser des questions, cracha Jess.

Clarke accepta cette réponse en silence. Elle avait eu l'information qu'elle voulait dans les yeux de Jess. Elle l'avait sentie, au creux de sa poitrine. Cette douleur de l'absence.

\- Je l'ai croisée dans les rues. Elle est ici. En vie.

L'adolescente tenta aussi de la cacher, mais Clarke eut le temps de l'apercevoir, la lueur d'espoir dans ces jeunes yeux noisettes. Cette réponse suffit à Jess. Elle leva l'écran qu'elle avait plus tôt dans les mains. Elle le tapota une fois, en haut à gauche, et les bracelets de Clarke s'ouvrirent. Elle les ôta aussitôt et les lâcha sur la table. Jess sortit un cylindre de sa poche qu'elle cala au centre du bracelet gauche, où un fin boîtier se présentait dans la partie inférieure. Elle referma les deux bracelets et tapota de nouveau sur l'écran, au même endroit.

Le cylindre chauffa, à la surprise de Clarke. Elle comprit alors le tour.

\- Tu ne les as pas désactivés indéfiniment, dit-elle. Le cylindre copie la chaleur humaine. Mais... et le pouls ?

Clarke trouvait cela ingénieux. Jess semblait être une habituée des tours de passe-passe. Elle était maligne.

\- Fais-moi confiance, répondit l'adolescente. Pars avant que les gardiens ne repartent à ta recherche. Je te rappelle que pour majorité d'entre eux, tu es le suspect numéro un dans une affaire d'incendie criminel.

Clarke prit ce conseil au pied de la lettre et s'éloigna. Elle s'arrêta au comptoir de la cuisine pour voler deux boîtes de biscuits.

Ce que disait Jess n'avait qu'une part de vérité. Elle était en effet un suspect dans cette affaire d'incendie, mais si elle n'avait pas été dans la liste des personnes disparues recherchées par la métropole, les gardiens n'auraient pas tenu compte de ce crime. Ils n'étaient pas là pour ça. Il fallait avoir un impact sur la métropole pour qu'ils agissent. Aucune métropole ne se souciait des pauvres gens s'ils n'étaient pas profitables.

Clarke attrapa la poignée de la porte. Elle le fit plus lentement qu'elle ne s'y attendait. Elle avait encore une chose à dire. Pour elle, cela importait. Elle avait besoin de le verbaliser. Elle se tourna vers Jess et déclara :

\- J'espère que tu la retrouveras.

Et elle quitta la pièce. Elle ne prit pas le temps de voir la réaction de l'adolescente, de crainte de revoir cette douleur et d'en être atteinte aussi.

* * *

Ce ne fut qu'une heure plus tard, une fois le plan de recherche établi avec ses collègues, que Lexa parvint à regagner sa chambre. Elle avait fait mine de se projeter dans la ville morte pour trouver la façon la plus rapide de mettre la main sur Clarke Griffin, alors que celle-ci était à l'étage, dans sa chambre.

Ce plan lui avait semblé inutile, vain, un temps précieux perdu. Ses collègues repartis en quête après un rapide dîner, elle allait enfin pouvoir en savoir plus sur l'héritière disparue.

Son bracelet n'avait rien indiqué d'étonnant. Les données que Lexa avait reçues étaient normales. Un peu trop normales, peut-être. Lexa aurait dû s'en douter, mais elle avait préféré rester discrète, ne pas trop consulter son écran. Si ses collègues avaient vu l'application du bracelet ouverte, ils auraient su. Ils l'auraient trouvée.

Mais Clarke n'était pas dans la chambre et eux étaient à sa recherche. Les bracelets aussi s'étaient volatilisés. Aucune trace, hormis deux boîtes de petits gâteaux disparues du placard. Tout portait à croire que Clarke était partie de son plein gré. Elle avait réussi à s'enfuir.

Lexa devait la retrouver avant ses collègues. Une boucle de temps perdu pour résoudre une affaire qui lui teintait déjà le cœur.

* * *

**Cette histoire va être assez dynamique. :3**

**Introduite ce chapitre, Jess ! Je ne suis pas très subtile dans _Précédent_ non plus, alors autant le préciser d'emblée. Jess x Sian est un ship qui me tient beaucoup à ****cœur, et que j'adore développer petit à petit. Je ne pouvais pas écrire cette fanfiction sans les faire apparaître, bien qu'elles soient loin d'être encore réunies, puisque, je le rappelle, cette histoire se déroule deux ans avant les événements de _Précédent_.**

**Autre personnage introduit, Alicia. Son prénom ne vient pas de Lexa, ni de son actrice, puisque j'ai créé le personnage avant de connaître _The 100_. Mais la coïncidence étant trop belle, j'ai décidé de la lier à Lexa. :D**

**Pour finir, il y a des éléments de l'univers que je ne détaille pas ici. Je reste brève pour ce que j'ai déjà détaillé dans _Précédent_, car cette fanfiction présente Clexa dans cet univers et n'a pas pour but de servir de lexique. Je donne cela dit le minimum nécessaire à la compréhension de l'histoire. Je précise cela pour les potentiels lecteurs qui pourraient se plaindre d'un manque d'explication.**

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre et de l'histoire en général. On se retrouve la semaine prochaine. :)**


	4. Chapitre 4

Plus elle cherchait, plus elle se perdait dans les rues de la ville morte. Elle n'avait pensé qu'à s'échapper, sans réfléchir à un plan pour retrouver son fils. Il pouvait être n'importe où. Tout ce que Clarke savait, c'est qu'il était avec Sian. Elle avait foi en l'adolescente. Celle-ci devait avoir gardé Aden auprès d'elle. Clarke ne la connaissait pas. Mais elle n'avait d'autre choix que de croire en elle. Sian était son seul moyen de retrouver son fils.

Elle finit par demander son chemin à quelques passants. La nuit tombait, le temps pressait. On lui indiqua la direction de la mairie. C'est là qu'avait eu lieu le marché. Là qu'elle avait rencontré Fred.

Clarke respirait mécaniquement. Elle se rappelait d'inspirer, puis expirer, pour ne pas oublier, pour ne pas céder à la panique. Les gardiens à ses trousses allaient finir par mettre la main sur elle. Elle ne reverrait plus jamais Aden.

Une larme tomba sur sa joue, qu'elle essuya aussitôt. Elle n'avait pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur son sort. Son bébé devait angoisser, sans sa mère auprès de lui. Abandonné. Vite.

Clarke rôda aux abords du marché, à l'affût. La nuit la couvrait, mais ne l'aidait pas non plus à couvrir ses arrières. Tout était sombre. Quelques lumières brillaient parfois au loin, à chaque fois la poitrine de Clarke s'enflammait. Et si c'était un gardien venu l'emporter ?

La place du marché était vide. Des sans-abris traînaient ici et là, comme elle l'avait fait la veille, et Clarke chercha parmi eux la silhouette d'une adolescente. Ou d'un homme grand. Mais ce n'était que des silhouettes sur le sol. La nuit leur volait ce qui leur restait d'identité, ce que la ville morte ne leur avait pas encore volé.

Une heure s'écoula pendant laquelle Clarke rôda autour de la place, sans qu'aucun signe ni de Sian ni de Fred ne lui apporte d'espoir. Dépitée, elle décida de quitter les lieux. C'est là qu'on l'interpella.

\- Tu devrais couvrir tes cheveux, ils se voient trop de loin.

C'était elle. L'adolescente des ruelles. Sans Aden.

\- Où est-il ? demanda Clarke.

Ses jambes lourdes n'accepteraient pas de mauvaise nouvelle. Clarke commettait erreur après erreur, alors qu'elle faisait au mieux pour protéger son enfant. Après avoir tant échoué, elle ne supporterait pas un échec maternel. Elle ne vivait plus que pour voir son fils heureux. C'est tout ce qui lui importait.

\- Il va bien, admit enfin Sian. Suis-moi.

Et Clarke la suivit, sans poser plus de question. Rien ne lui prouvait que cette adolescente était digne de confiance. Malgré la fatigue, l'espoir perdurait. Elle marchait derrière Sian, suivait ses ordres de s'arrêter, de se cacher, d'avancer à tel moment, parce que l'adolescente semblait savoir ce qu'elle faisait. Clarke, elle, n'avait été que perdue dans cette ville devenue étrangère. Il n'y avait plus un endroit au monde que Clarke connaissait bien. Tout avait changé si vite, pour elle. Sa vie, son monde, s'était écroulée du jour au lendemain. Même son passé lui semblait lointain.

Elles traversèrent un quartier aux bâtiments serrés. Plus elles avançaient, plus Clarke se sentait enfermée. Les immeubles montaient hauts dans la nuit. Clarke ne pouvait distinguer que quelques fenêtres éclairées, qui paraissaient atteindre le cinquième étage. Une odeur immonde imprégnait les sols et murs du quartier. Clarke crut identifier une odeur brûlée parmi tous les parfums. Le nuage de fumée de son quartier avait dû venir jusqu'ici. Un terrible rappel pour la jeune mère sans domicile, accusée d'être l'auteur de cet incendie.

Sian fit entrer Clarke dans un bâtiment. L'adolescente connaissait les moyens pour y entrer. Elle avait l'habitude de venir ici. Elles montèrent les marches, faiblement éclairées par une lampe murale en haut de la cage d'escalier. Le carré de vide qui séparait chaque étage ne suffisait pas à refléter la lumière. Clarke manqua de trébucher sur une marche, mais le bras de Sian la retint.

\- Tu t'habitueras à marcher dans le noir, lui murmura l'adolescente.

Sian faisait preuve d'une extrême discrétion. Si Clarke avait su se débrouiller ainsi, elle n'aurait jamais été attrapée par un gardien. Mais avec un bébé, difficile d'être discret.

Elles s'arrêtèrent éventuellement devant une porte. Clarke était convaincue du fait que, si elle devait fuir cet endroit, elle aurait du mal à retrouver son chemin. Elle n'avait pas fait attention à l'étage auquel elle se trouvait, trop préoccupée par les marches sous ses pieds qui la narguaient dans l'obscurité.

L'adolescente toqua une fois à la porte, petit coup calme. On les fit entrer dans l'appartement sans que Sian n'ait besoin d'insister. Clarke fut éblouie par une lumière tamisée. Un large aquarium. contre le mur de gauche.

\- Il est là.

La jeune femme qui leur avait ouvert la porte désigna le canapé, sur lequel un minuscule corps était calé entre de gros coussins. Un berceau improvisé. Clarke se rua sur le sofa. L'enfant dormait. Clarke eut envie de le prendre dans ses bras, le serrer fort contre elle, le couvrir de baisers baveux, mais elle se retint. Il dormait paisiblement, au chaud, confortablement installé. Il méritait ce repos, après ce que sa mère lui avait fait endurer.

Clarke saisit son petit poing fermé et déposa un baiser sur son front.

\- Maman est là, Aden, murmura-t-elle si bas qu'elle s'entendit à peine. Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais.

C'était une promesse à elle-même plus que pour lui. Aden ne comprenait pas ces mots-là, mais il entendait, ressentait. Son nez remua dans son sommeil. Sa bouche téta le vide. Clarke se tourna aussitôt vers son hôte.

\- Il a mangé ? questionna-t-elle.

La jeune femme vint s'installer sur le fauteuil adjacent au sofa, une assiette dans les mains. Elle la tendit à Clarke.

\- Je sais qu'une de mes voisines a trois enfants, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

Clarke avait besoin d'en savoir plus. C'était de son fils dont il s'agissait. Son regard interrogateur poussa la jeune femme à préciser. Clarke accepta l'assiette tendue, tandis que son hôte répondait :

\- Sian a été voler quelques pots de nourriture. Ma voisine est une vieille folle, elle prépare plein de pots pour nourrissons de différents âges, puis les revend dans le quartier.

Clarke tourna la tête vers l'adolescente. Pourquoi voler ? Pourquoi prendre de tels risques ? Elles ne se connaissaient pas. Devant l'air suspicieux de Clarke, Sian justifia :

\- J'allais pas laisser crever le gosse.

Clarke décida d'en rester là. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus. On l'avait aidée, cela devait suffire. Aden allait bien. Ils étaient en sécurité. Pour le moment. Et puis, douter ne lui apporterait rien. Elle n'avait pas le temps de mener une enquête, pas même une réflexion, sur la bonté de ces deux jeunes femmes. L'hôte devait être en fin d'adolescence. Pas bien âgée non plus. Clarke baissa la tête, jaugea la nourriture qu'on lui offrait. Une drôle de purée blanche. Ç'avait une odeur de...

\- Du poisson, la rassura Sian.

\- Du cabillaud, précisa la plus âgée des deux filles.

Clarke observa ses alentours. L'appartement était petit. La pièce de vie partageait son espace avec une petite cuisine. Les murs étaient tapissés d'images de la mer. Dans l'aquarium, seule source de lumière, quelques alvins nageaient entre des coraux, fuyant parfois les plus grands poissons qui confondaient leurs enfants avec leur dîner.

\- Je m'appelle Dani, se présenta finalement la locataire des lieux.

Le visage heureux de voir Clarke s'intéresser, même brièvement, à sa décoration marine, Dani ajouta quelques précisions :

\- Mon Précédent était pêcheur en Bretagne. Aujourd'hui, ça se trouve dans le secteur 3. Je suis poissonnière en formation, mais un jour j'irai là-bas, à la mer. J'aurai mon bateau et mon commerce. J'élèverai des huîtres, aussi. Mais pas pour les vendre, juste comme ça.

Cette jeune femme avait des rêves. La passion dans sa voix émut Clarke. Autrefois, elle aussi débordait de passion. Elle entendit bouger à côté d'elle. Aden s'éveillait. C'était lui, le seul intérêt de Clarke. Plus de passion. Seulement de l'amour maternel.

Clarke prit son fils dans ses bras. Le nourrisson sourit quand il reconnut l'odeur de sa mère. Ses yeux entrouverts se refermèrent vite. Il se rendormit aussitôt.

\- Il n'a pas trop pleuré ? eut le besoin de demander Clarke.

Elle changeait la conversation, mais ça ne semble pas déranger Dani. La poissonnière avait attiré Sian auprès d'elle, sur le fauteuil, pour contempler le spectacle avec émotion.

\- Avec moi, un peu, répondit-elle, mais avec Sian, il gloussait ce petit con.

\- Dani ! l'avertit sa comparse.

Bien qu'elle usait rarement de grand vocabulaire, Sian n'appréciait pas les manières de Dani. La jeune femme ne se comportait bien que lorsqu'elle avait un gain éventuel à soutirer.

Clarke ne lui en tint pas rigueur. Tant qu'elle ne blessait pas son fils, elle pouvait dire ce qu'elle voulait. Aden resterait le plus beau des bébés aux yeux de sa mère. Il fallait préciser le fait que Clarke avait longtemps rêvé de bébés, et elle avait osé espérer ne pas en avoir de _moche_. Elle en avait plaisanté, avec Raven, alors qu'elle racontait un rêve dans lequel une mère expliquait à son Précédent qu'elle voulait échanger de nouveau-né, car le sien était trop laid. Cela avait marqué l'étudiante à jamais, car elle avait toujours imaginé le point de vue maternel comme inévitablement biaisé. Aucune mère ne pouvait voir de la laideur en son bébé. Il fallait le protéger à tout prix. Peut-être qu'Aden était laid, maintenant que le souvenir du rêve lui revenait. Mais pas pour elle. Jamais.

\- Tu dois être douée avec les enfants, Sian, commenta-t-elle.

Elle embrassa le front de son fils. Ce séjour chez la jeune poissonnière était des plus étranges, mais elle lui en était reconnaissante. L'énergie des deux adolescentes lui changeait les idées. Elle s'endormit sous la diction passionnée du conte marin préféré de Dani.

* * *

On lui offrit l'hospitalité pour une deuxième nuit, mais Sian avait été claire. Clarke devait partir. On commençait à remarquer une présence étrangère dans le voisinage. Les quelques sons bambins avaient interpellé un voisin au petit matin, et la voisine volée cherchait avec hargne le coupable.

La nouvelle de l'incendie avait fait le tour. Clarke était la cible numéro un. Les gardiens rôdaient dans les quartiers. Celui-ci n'avait pas été épargné. Cachée dans les étages de l'un de ces immeubles, Clarke aimait se croire en sécurité. Mais cela n'allait pas durer. Elle ne savait pas où aller. Sian la conseillait. Elle essayait d'écouter l'adolescente pour réussir sa fuite de la ville.

Elle essayait d'y croire.

Comment fuir alors que nombreux étaient ceux qui la pensaient coupable ? Comment être invisible avec un nourrisson contre le sein ? Comment échapper à son destin dans une tragédie ?

Enfermée dans la salle de bain, Clarke pleurait. Elle étouffait ses pleurs dans sa paume. Il était tard. Elle devait partir peu avant l'aube. Sian avait réussi à convaincre Dani de conduire Clarke hors de la ville, mais la camionnette n'appartenait pas à la poissonnière. Le risque était grand. Dani conduisait depuis peu. Le risque était _trop_ grand pour un bébé. Mais Clarke avait accepté, car elle n'avait pas d'autre moyen de fuir. Pas de meilleure idée.

Elle noya ses larmes sous l'eau de la douche. Elle vagabondait dans des rêves de vie isolée, au bord de la mer, au cœur d'une forêt, où elle pourrait voir son fils grandir. Et s'il existait encore des tribus dans les zones rurales ? Clarke pourrait les rejoindre. Vivre avec eux. Les autres enfants joueraient avec Aden. C'était un beau rêve. Vite interrompu par la réalité.

Clarke n'entendit pas toquer à la porte. Elle n'entendit pas Dani lui demander de sortir. Elle ne vit que la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir. Clarke avait laissé le temps s'écouler dans la douche. En ce temps perdu, la situation s'était renversée.

La silhouette de la gardienne se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Sa tenue pourpre délaissée pour du noir, la jeune femme tendait à Clarke une serviette.

\- Habillez-vous et suivez-moi, ordonna-t-elle.

Clarke pensa à fuir, un court instant, une idée brève et stupide. Elle ne pouvait fuir d'ici. Elle était à l'étage, et son fils dormait sur le sofa. La gardienne ne la lâchait pas du regard. Clarke se tourna et s'habilla. Elle surveillait la silhouette par-dessus son épaule.

Elle passa devant elle pour sortir de la pièce. La gardienne lui saisit le bras à son passage. Clarke foudroya son regard. Froid. Agacé. Elle avait épuisé la patience de cette gardienne. Mais elle devait lutter. Trouver un compromis. Pour Aden.

\- Vous comptez me repasser les bracelets ? la provoqua-t-elle.

La gardienne ne répondit pas. Elle lâcha son poignet. Inutile de serrer plus fort. Clarke était piégée dans cet appartement. La gardienne le savait et en jouait vicieusement.

Il ne restait que Dani, ici. Sian était partie deux heures plus tôt. Des choses à faire. Un regard à la poissonnière suffit pour que Clarke comprenne qu'on ne lui viendrait pas en aide. On ne risquait pas un appartement confortable pour une inconnue.

\- Nous allons quitter l'immeuble en silence, Clarke. Retourner à l'hôtel. Attirez l'attention et vous finirez avec mes collègues. Ils sont moins cléments que moi.

La gardienne jaugeait le moindre mouvement de Clarke qui, debout au milieu de la pièce, cherchait désespérément une solution. Elle n'avait que la provocation. Jouer ce jeu malsain avec cette femme.

\- Vous agissez depuis le début dans le dos de vos collègues. Vous seriez embêtée s'ils apprenaient que vous m'aviez attrapée à deux reprises sans les prévenir.

Lexa croyait rêver. Jamais un suspect intelligent n'avait osé parler ainsi à un gardien. Parce que Clarke l'était, intelligente, et cela troublait Lexa. Pourquoi agir de cette manière ? Quelles étaient les motivations de cette femme, depuis sa disparition à sa récente fuite ?

\- Vous n'avez rien à perdre, répliqua-t-elle. Pourquoi risquer l'arrangement que je pourrais vous offrir ?

La mère avait beaucoup à perdre. Tout. Mais ni Lexa ni les autres gardiens ne le savaient. Un élément crucial manquait à son dossier. Sans cet élément, Clarke serait peut-être retournée à la métropole quand sa situation fut devenue précaire. Ou elle aurait fui. Elle aurait été libre de ses mouvements. Mais elle avait une raison de se battre plus importante que son propre confort.

Cette raison remua sur le sofa, et Clarke eut pour réflexe de se ruer sur lui. Une main la retint. Clarke se tourna et repoussa la gardienne avec une force qui les surprit toutes les deux.

\- C'est votre dernière chance, l'avertit Lexa.

La gardienne ne voulait pas faire usage de la force. Il était évident que Clarke ne savait pas se battre, et qu'il serait aisé de la contrôler. Mais Clarke ne la combattit pas.

La jeune mère prit le nourrisson éveillé dans ses bras. Elle lui embrassa le front et la joue, puis le serra contre elle. Le poing gauche d'Aden s'ouvrit sur le menton de sa mère. Clarke reconnut ce signe. Elle alla déposer le nourrisson sur la table à langer improvisée, et entreprit de changer la couche en tissu du garçon.

Ignorée, Lexa observa Dani. La locataire était restée en retrait. Elle craignait d'être accusée de complicité. Les gardiens avaient pour habitude de semer le chaos par plaisir. Mais Lexa était différente de ses collègues.

\- Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ? interrogea calmement Lexa.

La poissonnière haussa les épaules.

\- Une amie me l'a ramenée. On m'a dit qu'une femme et son bébé avaient besoin d'un toit pour une nuit, j'ai accepté.

Voilà la réponse que Lexa cherchait. Une mère et son enfant. Elle s'approcha de la table à langer.

Clarke lui faisait dos, préoccupée par Aden. Si c'était la dernière fois qu'elle changeait son fils, elle voulait le faire bien, prendre son temps, jouer avec lui.

Le nourrisson gloussait tandis que sa mère lui chatouillait le ventre. La gardienne observait le spectacle par-dessus l'épaule de la femme.

\- C'est donc ça, ta raison, murmura Lexa.

Clarke se crispa, ses mains posées sur le buste de son fils proprement revêtit. Elle le reprit dans ses bras protecteurs. Elle fit face à Lexa, qui était partagée entre l'agacement et l'émerveillement. Cette découverte compliquait la mission de la gardienne.

\- _Ç__a_, c'est mon fils. Il s'appelle Aden.

Lexa aurait juré voir des éclairs dans les yeux de Clarke. La jeune mère ne semblait pas savoir se battre au corps à corps, mais Lexa sut qu'il valait mieux ne pas trop s'approcher de cet enfant. Clarke était prête à tout pour son fils. Elle l'avait déjà prouvé.

La gardienne était dans une impasse. Si sa morale lui disait de ne pas priver cet enfant de sa mère, sa déontologie l'obligeait. Mais Clarke ne se laisserait pas faire. Ce n'était pas du bluff. La jeune maman l'avait dit, et pour protéger son enfant, elle le ferait. Elle vendrait Lexa à ses collègues. Ces derniers n'attendaient qu'une raison, même infime, pour discréditer Lexa. Le talent et l'autorité de la gardienne leur faisait de l'ombre.

Cette menace n'était qu'une excuse, mais Lexa n'était pas prête à l'admettre. Elle avait besoin de penser qu'elle ne commettait pas d'erreur. Qu'elle ne trahissait pas les siens par choix. Elle le faisait en l'attente d'une meilleure solution.

\- Mes collègues sont dans le quartier voisin. On doit fuir maintenant ou il sera trop tard.

Elle ne pouvait plus reculer. Cette femme et son enfant allaient causer sa perte, ou un nouveau départ attendu depuis longtemps.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Hey !**

**Je viens de terminer ce chapitre, que je poste rapidement maintenant. Je l'ai relu à la va-vite, autrement je n'aurais pas pu poster cette semaine.**

**Comme d'habitude, s'il y a des fautes ou des phrases insensées, _my bad_, je suis fatiguée. :')**

**Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine :D**

* * *

Le bruissement du moteur réveillait les oiseaux perchés sur les bords de route. La lisière de la forêt cachait la voiture verte du reste du monde. Quatre heures que Lexa conduisait sans arrêt. Aden dormait. Clarke refusait de fermer les yeux. Elle surveillait la conductrice.

La conversation avait été minime. Quelques mots échangés ici et là. Rien d'important. Elles évitaient les sujets qui les touchaient. La route défilait par les vitres. Les deux femmes sentaient le moment arriver. Le moment de s'arrêter. La fatigue finit par prendre le dessus. La voiture elle-même réclama l'arrêt.

Il n'y avait personne, ici. Clarke cherchait entre les arbres le moindre signe de vie humaine. Rien. Mais bruissait entre les troncs la vie animale. Cela rassura la médecin. Un endroit sans vie ne signifierait rien de bon. Si les animaux survivaient ici, alors elle le pourrait aussi. Clarke s'imagina aussitôt rester cachée dans la forêt pour toujours. Ce serait une vie solitaire. Son fils serait malheureux. Mais elle n'y pensa pas. Pour le moment, elle voulait voir le bon côté des choses. Cela n'allait pas durer longtemps. Lexa ne voyait pas la situation du même œil.

La voiture laissée sur le côté de la route, les jeunes femmes s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt. Elles devaient trouver de quoi boire et manger. Leur sac de provision, rempli à la hâte avant de quitter l'appartement de Dani, n'allait pas suffire. Il contenait surtout des produits pour nourrisson. Lexa avait préféré privilégier l'enfant. Elle était agacée par la situation, mais elle n'était pas sans empathie.

La forêt couvrait le silence des deux femmes. Chacune d'elle se demandait pourquoi l'autre se taisait. Elles savaient toutes les deux la raison. Le blâme allait tomber, à cause de la fatigue, de la confusion, de l'irrationalité de la situation, de l'indécision de Lexa et l'angoisse maternelle de Clarke.

Quand elles seront trop fatiguées pour lutter, pour raisonner, elles se jetteront la faute comme une pierre dans des gorges. Entre les deux falaises, il y avait une rivière bleue. Aden ouvrit les yeux. Il ne pouvait que sentir la gravité de la situation sans comprendre. Il remua dans les bras de sa mère. Il avait faim.

\- On peut s'arrêter là, je dois nourrir mon fils.

Lexa ne s'y opposa pas. Elle aurait préféré continuer, mais mieux valait laisser la mère nourrir le bébé, qu'il ne se mette pas à hurler de faim en pleine forêt. La discrétion était de mise. Lexa ne comptait pas la perdre.

Elle connaissait quelque peu ces bois. Elle y était venue, une fois, pour une mission. Ce fut court. Un petit feu de forêt. Elle l'avait vaincu. Était repartie. À l'époque, elle était étudiante. Elle avait absolument souhaité suivre une équipe de secours. Des gardiens spécialisés dans les catastrophes matérielles. Les incendies, les éboulements, les explosions, les inondations. Pendant cette période, elle était entrée en osmose avec son Précédent. Les souvenirs avaient explosé dans sa mémoire, ses sens surdéveloppés. Une adrénaline enivrante. L'impression d'être invincible, car elle avait su des choses qu'elle n'avait jamais apprises. Ce savoir avait été là, dans sa tête. Elle était née avec. Elle en était fière.

Rien à voir avec son métier actuel. Elle ne gardait plus que la misère.

Clarke s'était aménagé un coin où s'asseoir pour donner le sein à Aden. Lexa marchait aux alentours. La gardienne se souvenait de cabanes de secours, pour ceux qui se perdaient dans la forêt et y étaient coincés la nuit, ou pour les équipes venues travailler plus d'un jour dans ces bois. Il y avait forcément une cabane dans le coin. Lexa réfléchit. Tenta de se souvenir. De repérer sa position selon la route empruntée pour arriver à cet endroit précis.

Trouver un abri pour la nuit. C'était la priorité. Le repos était nécessaire à l'établissement d'un plan pour la suite. Cette suite, Lexa préférait ne pas y réfléchir dès lors. L'abri. La priorité.

Elles repartirent aussitôt Aden rassasié. Le bébé restait silencieux, mais il avait décidé de jouer avec les cheveux de sa mère, à défaut d'avoir des hochets. Clarke se libérait régulièrement, mais le poing de son fils se refermait vite sur ses mèches.

Clarke eut la soudaine envie de pleurer. Cette envie ne la quittait plus ces derniers jours, mais les récents événements plongeaient Clarke dans un regret profond. Des erreurs, elle en avait trop commises. Elle était épuisée de lutter. Une place dans le monde, elle en avait certainement une, mais le chemin pour l'atteindre était long et périlleux, et Clarke était à bout de force depuis longtemps.

\- Je peux le porter un peu, proposa Lexa.

La gardienne était soudainement apparue devant elle. Clarke avait oublié sa présence. Elle n'était pas seule dans cette forêt, mais elle n'était pas certaine que la présence de la gardienne soit une bonne chose. Karma ou chance ? Elle avait peur de le découvrir.

\- Ce n'est pas un fardeau, répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

Elle pouvait porter son propre fils. Elle était capable de le protéger. Elle l'avait fait jusqu'à présent. Mère célibataire, personne sur qui compter. Elle avait mis au monde Aden sans soutien. Sans son Précédent, elle y serait restée. Clarke refusait de s'admettre cette cruelle vérité. La personne qu'elle avait tant essayé d'ignorer lui avait sauvé la vie. Les souvenirs et sensations de son Précédent l'avaient guidée pendant son accouchement. Elle avait su exactement quoi faire. La voix de l'homme du passé l'avait portée pour l'encourager à tenir bon. Une énergie incroyable. L'impression de ne plus faire qu'un avec le passé. Elle ne l'avait encore jamais vécue auparavant. Du moins, pas à cette intensité.

Tout le monde ne le vivait pas ainsi. C'était une expérience unique. Clarke ne la revivrait plus jamais. Elle ne souhaitait pas avoir d'autre enfant. Aden n'avait pas été prévu. Et à cet instant, alors que Lexa lui lançait un regard ennuyé et qu'Aden tendait la main vers une mèche brune, échappée de la queue de cheval de la femme, Clarke douta fortement de pouvoir rendre son fils heureux un jour. Elle n'avait rien à lui apporter. Le jour où il saura parler, il le lui dira. Il la blâmera aussi.

Parce que le blâme se répandait plus vite que les regrets, et c'est cela qui le rendait si cruel.

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça, répondit Lexa.

La gardienne reprit son chemin. Elle ignora Clarke, concentrée sur les alentours. Le ciel gris annonçait la pluie prochaine. Le temps pressait. Lexa accéléra. Clarke fut obligée de se dépêcher. Ses deux bras tenaient fermement le nourrisson contre son torse. Les membres endoloris, elle se demandait combien de temps elle allait encore pouvoir tenir ainsi.

La chance, ou l'expérience de terrain de Lexa, lui sourit. L'ombre d'une cabane s'imposait entre les arbres. Elle n'était visible qu'à une cinquantaine de mètres. Les cabanes de ces bois étaient bien cachées. Un point positif pour les deux femmes et le nourrisson.

La cabane n'était pas verrouillée de l'extérieur. Un loquet à l'intérieur permettait de bloquer la porte, ce qui ne rassura guère Clarke. Pourtant, cela Lexa le savait, elles étaient plus en sécurité ici que dans la ville morte.

La cabane avait trois petites pièces. Un salon-kitchenette, une chambre, une minuscule salle de bain. Lexa expliqua brièvement à Clarke le fonctionnement de ces habitats.

L'eau disponible était l'eau de pluie récoltée par un réservoir sur le toit. Un filtre était présent pour la purifier, mais il fallait en vérifier l'état avant d'ouvrir les robinets. Parfois, ces cabanes n'étaient pas visitées en plus d'un an. Celle-ci semblait délaissée depuis plus longtemps. Mais heureusement, Lexa se souvenait de ce qu'elle devait faire pour la remettre en état rapidement. Seules les équipes en avaient conscience : les pièces nécessaires à changer pour maintenir la cabane en état de logement étaient disséminées sur le terrain. Les emplacements avaient été regroupés en un code simple que tous les gardiens connaissaient.

Lexa se mit au travail. En une heure, tout sera vérifié, remis en place. Elle commença par vérifier le réservoir d'eau. La région était humide. C'était un bon point pour elles. Il y avait assez d'eau pour se nettoyer et utiliser les toilettes. Aden pourra profiter d'un petit bain dans le lavabo. Lexa nettoya la salle d'eau. Elle pensait être obligée de faire tout cela, mais l'idée de confort avait surpassé le besoin. Elle nettoya le lavabo, les toilettes, la minuscule douche, puis se lava les mains et s'occupa de la kitchenette. Enfin, elle s'occupa du salon et du poêle.

Son exercice d'une heure en avait duré trois. Quand elle atteignit la chambre pour vérifier l'état du matelas, elle découvrit Clarke et Aden endormis. Le nourrisson était calé sur le torse de sa mère, les mains de celle-ci en barrières. Lexa s'attarda quelques minutes sur le pas de la porte.

Elle se vit elle, quelques années plus tôt, avec sa sœur. Elle avait fait de son mieux pour s'occuper d'elle. La mort de leurs parents avait changé le cours du destin de Lexa. La jeune femme avait refusé de la laisser impacter celui de sa sœur. Alicia avait une brillante carrière devant elle. Une vie de famille heureuse à l'avenir. Un jeune homme pour la soutenir. Cela comptait pour Lexa. La vie de sa sœur était plus importante que la sienne.

Elle comprenait, au fond, le comportement de Clarke. Elle aurait aimé lui faire entendre raison, la convaincre qu'elle avait une chance de vie paisible à la métropole, mais elle avait elle-même eu la peur de perdre sa sœur. Elle s'était battue pour la garder auprès d'elle. Alicia avait neuf ans quand ses parents décédèrent. Si assurer la garde d'un enfant de cet âge était compliqué, celle d'un bébé s'avérait plus difficile. Les puériculteurs ne chercheraient pas plus loin que le bout de leur nez. Ils placeraient le nourrisson chez un couple stable. En métropole, chaque enfant comptait. Car dans chaque nouvelle vie pouvait se trouver l'histoire la plus précieuse du monde.

Lexa ne les réveilla pas. Le soir tombait sur la forêt. La gardienne sortit. Dans les alentours poussaient divers fruits et légumes, ceux que la nature avait accepté de conserver. Dans un rayon autour de chaque cabane avait été planté des graines. Lexa chercha. Elle parvint à trouver de la rhubarbe, des champignons et des carottes. Peu, mais ça suffira pour ce soir. Lexa fut soulagée d'avoir trouvé ces vivres. Les animaux n'avaient pas tout pris.

Elle rentra les déposer sur le comptoir de la kitchenette. Avant de cuisiner, elle alla allumer un feu dans le poêle qui faisait face au divan. Le poêle était la seule source de chaleur de la cabane. Lexa allait devoir surveiller régulièrement le feu pendant la nuit pour garder le bébé au chaud.

Pendant l'heure qui suivit, elle fit cuir les légumes dans une petite casserole. Dans le meuble restaient trois assiettes en porcelaine. L'une avait été brisée par le passé, comme l'indiquait la ligne noire. L'assiette avait été réparée, mais les blessures laissaient leurs traces même sur les objets.

Lexa soupira et s'installa avec son assiette. Elle s'était servie un tiers du contenu de la casserole. Elle voulait laisser le reste à Clarke. La jeune mère avait besoin de rester en bonne santé pour alimenter son fils. Le lait maternel restait l'aliment principal du nourrisson. Le seul aliment à disposition si les deux femmes s'éternisaient dans leur fuite et ne trouvaient pas de nourriture pour bébé.

La danse des flammes en guise de divertissement, Lexa mangeait lentement. Sa fourchette en bois remuait les légumes. Lexa n'avait pas très faim. Elle se forçait à manger pour la forme, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Elle était surtout fatiguée. Elle avait besoin de dormir.

Les pensées perdues dans les flammes, elle se laissa lentement aller au sommeil.

Un grincement la réveilla. De la nuit noire n'apparaissait que la lueur des flammèches du poêle. Des reflets oranges sur une chevelure blonde. Vautrée dans le canapé, Lexa se redressa. Clarke ravivait le feu. Un objet s'écrasa au sol. Un gloussement. Assis par terre contre le canapé, calé entre des coussins, Aden jouait avec un verre en bois que Clarke avait soigneusement nettoyé.

Interpellée par le mouvement derrière elle, Clarke referma la porte du poêle et se releva. Le feu était nourri. Elle s'assit au sol devant son fils.

Lexa dégagea les cheveux de son visage. Elle avait dû dormir plusieurs heures pour se retrouver ainsi.

\- Merci, admit Clarke. Pour le dîner, et pour avoir nettoyé les lieux. Aden n'aura pas à respirer toute la poussière.

Lexa souhaita répondre, mais un mot la surprit. _N'aura_. Le futur. Clarke pensait-elle rester ici longtemps ? Ce n'était pas possible. Elles n'étaient là que pour la nuit. Ou peut-être un jour. Mais pas trop longtemps. Lexa ne pouvait se le permettre. Il lui fallait trouver une solution à ce problème.

\- Tu sais que ta meilleure option est de retourner à la métropole, lui fit remarquer la gardienne.

Elle préféra entamer directement cette conversation. Inutile d'attendre. Elles l'avaient assez évitée.

Clarke prit soin de déposer le jouet entre les mains de son fils, pour gagner du temps, pour chercher la bonne réponse à un problème qui n'en avait pas.

\- J'ai fui mes obligations en quittant la métropole et suis maintenant accusée par les gardiens d'incendie volontaire. Je ne peux pas y retourner. On me prendrait mon fils.

Elle parlait calmement, posait des faits. Aden s'amusait. Elle ne voulait pas briser ce moment. Il avait le droit de s'épanouir, au même titre que tous les enfants.

Lexa comprenait cela. Elle essayait, elle aussi, de débattre de manière sereine. Mais ce débat-là ne pouvait être sain. Les points de vue divergeaient puissamment.

\- Je suis sûre qu'il y a un moyen d'arranger ça, renchérit-elle. On peut prouver que tu n'es pas l'auteure de cet incendie. Une mère n'aurait pas pris un tel risque. La métropole a besoin de gens comme toi. Ils trouveront un arrangement si tu reviens par toi-même, j'en suis convaincue.

Le jouet cogna le revêtement du sol. La bouche en O, la salive qui dégoulinait sur le menton, Aden attendait que sa mère lui rende le verre. Clarke ne le fit pas. Elle avait levé la tête. Son regard transperçait Lexa. Elle ne voulait pas avoir cette conversation. Elle avait besoin de répit. Son inquiétude incessante la rongeait de l'intérieur. Elle allait s'effondrer, si elle poursuivait ainsi. Elle ravalait ses sentiments au quotidien, un cri coincé dans sa cage thoracique. Il grandissait, au même rythme qu'Aden. Trop vite pour Clarke. Elle n'arrivait pas à suivre. Elle manquait de solutions à des problèmes qui continuaient de s'accumuler.

\- Si tu voulais tant me ramener à la métropole, pourquoi ne pas m'y avoir ramenée quand tu m'as arrêtée ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir prévenu tes collègues ? Pourquoi être venue jusqu'ici pour me dire ça, Lexa ?

Le visage de la gardienne se ferma. Les mâchoires crispées, le regard en fusil, elle prit un temps de raison pour ne pas s'énerver bêtement face à la mère et son enfant. Il était hors de question qu'elle se mette à hurler ici, quand le bébé lui-même parvenait à garder son calme.

\- J'essaie de t'aider, Clarke. Tu prends des décisions qui te mèneront à ta perte, où tu emmènes ton fils.

Cela fit mal. Une vive claque qui rougit les joues de Clarke et teinta son regard de larmes. Un coup de poignard dans le cœur. Une pensée pour sa mère, qui aurait honte de celle que sa fille était devenue. Un rapide regard à Aden, qui à cinq mois avait déjà une vie malheureuse.

Clarke brûlait de colère, ses cheveux faiblement illuminés par les reflets des flammes mourantes. Mais sa colère n'était qu'une excuse. Elle était triste. Ses regrets la hantaient à chaque instant. Elle ne supportait pas le fait qu'une inconnue les mette en évidence. Cela ne les rendait que plus réels. Hors d'elle.

\- Je fais de mon mieux pour Aden. Je ne suis pas la meilleure mère, mais je tiens le coup pour lui. Toi, je sais même pas ce que tu fais là. Avant de me juger, tu ferais mieux de nettoyer derrière ta porte. Si t'es là, c'est que t'es perdue aussi. Sauf que toi, tu l'assumes pas.

C'était vrai. Lexa dut se l'admettre. Mais elle refusait de le formuler. Elle refusait de penser aux véritables raisons qui l'avaient poussée ici. À prétendre être une héroïne pour une mère et son enfant, elle cachait ses propres maux. Son mal-être. Son présent.

Clarke alla se réfugier dans la chambre avec Aden. La porte fermée, Lexa se retrouva seule face au poêle. Le feu mourrait encore. Lexa le raviva. Elle gardait son calme, mais la rage montait en elle. Le petit foyer se moquait d'elle. Elle peinait à insuffler la vie dans un feu infime. Un feu simple à contrôler. Elle avait perdu le contrôle depuis longtemps. Elle vivait sa vie en rêves, par les souvenirs de son Précédent. Dompter le feu, aider les autres _pour de vrai_, leur porter secours, cela lui manquait.

C'était pour cela qu'elle se retrouvait ici, au cœur des bois avec Clarke et Aden. Elle voulait les aider. Mais elle portait aussi en elle un appel à l'aide. Et Clarke l'avait perçu.

Pour sortir de ce dédale, elles allaient devoir s'entraider. La collaboration s'annonçait difficile. Face à face, les deux femmes faisaient preuve de trop de fierté, alors qu'elles vivaient pourtant dans la même honte depuis des années.


	6. Chapitre 6

Les pleurs de l'enfant avaient empêché les deux femmes de dormir.

Clarke avait fait de son mieux pour calmer son fils. Lui qui ne pleurait que rarement avait laissé déchaîner un torrent de larmes. Sa mère n'avait eu d'autre choix que d'accepter ce signe : Aden n'allait pas bien. Il était perdu, plus que Clarke, plus que Lexa. Il n'avait aucun repère. Sa mère était malheureuse. La tension entre les deux femmes qui l'accompagnaient lui serrait la poitrine. Si petit. Si triste.

Au petit matin, Clarke ne savait plus quoi faire. Ni pour aider Aden, ni de sa journée. Elle n'était pas une bonne mère. C'était devenu un fait évident. Elle avait vu son fils se murer dans le silence pendant des semaines, jusqu'à ce qu'il explose en pleurs et ne cesse plus.

Assise sur le lit, dos au mur, elle essayait de bercer Aden. Elle lui murmurait des chansons dont elle-même avait oublié les paroles. Le jour commençait à filtrer au travers des cimes des arbres. Bientôt, il faudra faire quelque chose. Quoi, Clarke n'en avait aucune idée, mais elle s'y sentait obligée. Elle ne pouvait rester là à rien faire.

La veille, elle avait laissé Lexa s'occuper de tout. La gardienne avait entretenu la cabane tandis que Clarke avait dormi dans la chambre avec son fils. Ce n'était pas une option envisageable aujourd'hui. Clarke ne pouvait dépendre de Lexa. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait y arriver seule. Son expérience, ces quelques derniers mois, en était une preuve.

Plus elle y pensait, plus cela la heurtait. Quelle idée folle lui était passée par la tête pour qu'elle poursuive sa grossesse ? Le père de l'enfant l'avait quittée. Elle n'aurait pas dû poursuivre. Sans réel moyen d'avortement, elle aurait dû se faire très mal pour mettre fin à sa grossesse imprévue. Elle baissa les yeux, son regard honteux sur Aden. Le garçon avait fermé les yeux, ses cris amenuisés par la fatigue.

Clarke n'aurait jamais pu avorter. Car son Précédent était pédiatre et que son enfant la liait à lui d'une manière inédite. Car elle s'était d'emblée sentie proche de son enfant, avant même qu'il n'en prenne la forme. Car elle avait voulu aimer, et être aimée en retour. Mais à ce sujet, elle n'était plus certaine que ça soit le cas. Aden l'aimait tant qu'il avait besoin d'elle. Mais quand il sera plus grand, il partira. Clarke n'en doutait pas. Elle jouait une terrible mère.

Perdue dans la forêt, elle prenait conscience de tous ses mauvais choix. Selon elle, sa poursuite de grossesse n'en était pas un. La façon dont elle avait géré la nouvelle, en revanche, était le départ d'un feu ravageur. Elle aurait dû accepter ses fautes à ce moment-là. Retourner à la métropole. Reprendre sa place. Expliquer. Essayer de s'arranger. Raven aurait peut-être témoigné à son égard.

Si la métropole n'avait pas accepté sa situation, s'ils lui avaient pris Aden, aurait-ce été une si mauvaise chose ? L'enfant aurait été placé chez un couple, il aurait été aimé, il aurait eu tout ce dont il avait besoin. Ce que sa mère biologique ne pouvait lui donner.

Clarke n'avait pas réfléchi sur la durée, en mettant seule son fils au monde. Aden allait grandir, devra aller à l'école, dans celles aménagées dans les quartiers. Voir d'autres enfants. Pour cela, il fallait faire partie d'une communauté. Avoir quelque chose à offrir en échange de ces services. Les professeurs des quartiers ne pouvaient accepter les enfants des imprécédés. Ceux qui prétendaient ne pas avoir de Précédent, ceux qui vivaient dans le déni, ceux qui refusaient d'offrir ce que le passé avait de mieux à proposer.

Clarke devait devenir pédiatre. C'était ainsi que sa vie était écrite. Ses rêves lui dictaient le chemin à prendre. Elle le dessinait à sa guise. Tant qu'elle atteignait le but prescrit.

Elle avait essayé de le rejeter. Elle avait aimé ce destin, autrefois. C'était familier. Mais cette familiarité était liée à tout ce qu'elle avait aimé avant et désormais perdu. Son père, sa mère, son goût de la vie.

Penser à la médecine, à ses études, à l'hôpital qui requérait sa présence, la faisait souffrir. Un poids sur le cœur. Une nausée acide. Une migraine vaporeuse.

Il fallait que ça cesse.

La solution ne se trouvait pas dans la fuite. Elle devait faire face à ses problèmes.

Elle se leva. Elle quitta la chambre, déposa son fils endormi sur le canapé. Derrière elle, le poêle ne présentait plus que des braises étouffées. Elle se chargea de raviver les flammes. Ses mains tremblaient, lourdes. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'utiliser de poêle. Elle fit ce qu'elle put pour redonner vie à ce feu.

Peut-être un peu trop.

En un mouvement brusque, un morceau de bois tomba au sol. Clarke s'écarta rapidement. Le morceau de bois noircissait le revêtement. De fines flammes narguaient Clarke. Elle fixait le feu, comme s'il était la solution. C'était à cause de lui qu'elle se trouvait là ce jour. Mais si son immeuble n'avait pas brûlé, elle se serait retrouvée à la rue quelques temps plus tard. L'issue était la même. Le feu n'avait fait qu'accélérer ce triste dessein.

Clarke ne pensait plus à son fils assoupi, calé sur le sofa. Elle ne voyait que les flammes. À ce qu'elles pouvaient lui apporter. Le feu se développait sous ses yeux écarquillés. Des flammèches qui rongeaient le sol. S'approchaient d'elle. Un désir de contact non ressenti depuis longtemps. Elle attendait. Les flammes allaient-elles oser la toucher, ou détourneraient-elles leur chemin ? Sa bouche s'entrouvrit. Un filet d'air s'en échappa. Elle se retint de souffler sur le feu. Elle tendit la main vers lui, laissa ses genoux se plier. Il n'y avait plus rien au monde que ces flammes. Le seul foyer assez chaud pour accueillir Clarke. Elle vivait dans le froid depuis trop longtemps.

Elle était une déception. En tant que fille. Mère. Amie. Elle ne manquerait à personne. Ses parents étaient morts. Elle ne parlait plus aussi souvent qu'avant avec Raven. Ses anciens voisins la pensaient coupable de la destruction de leurs logements. Son fils était encore assez jeune pour l'oublier.

Elle pouvait disparaître dans les flammes. Ne plus jamais revenir. Ne plus subir la dualité de son destin. Un combat infini. Des plaies ouvertes qui ne parvenaient à cicatriser.

C'était facile.

Jusqu'où ces flammes pouvaient-elles aller ? Aussi loin que Clarke s'était perdue ?

Le feu s'éteint. Aussi vite que Clarke en avait perdu le contrôle. Étouffé sous un tissu humide. Un pull noir.

Des yeux verts pour la juger. Des mains sur ses épaules. Son nom qu'on appelait.

Clarke s'éveilla. Debout dans le salon elle prenait conscience de ce qu'elle avait manqué de faire. Le vêtement écrasé au sol. L'odeur âcre de fumée. Lexa, face à elle. Aden, toujours endormi sur le canapé.

\- Que faisais-tu, Clarke ? la questionna la gardienne.

Pourtant, Lexa savait. Elle voulait seulement le lui entendre dire. L'entendre l'admettre. Ainsi, elle arriverait peut-être à admettre ses propres maux. Des problèmes liés au feu. Mais différents de ceux que Clarke avait essayé de noyer dans les flammes.

Clarke ne sut pas répondre. Qu'avait-elle été sur le point de faire ? Abandonner, si facilement, en prenant le risque de blesser son fils endormi à côté ? Non, elle n'avait pu être aussi lâche. Elle avait failli commettre la pire des erreurs. Celle qu'elle ne se serait jamais pardonnée, et que son héritier non plus n'aurait pu accepter.

Elle couvrit son visage de ses mains. La honte. La peur d'elle-même, de ce qu'elle avait manqué de faire. Et si Lexa n'était pas arrivée ? Si le feu s'était répandu encore un peu plus ? Les larmes coulèrent, doucement d'abord, en silence.

Lexa les aperçut glisser sur les poignets de Clarke. Elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire pour l'aider. Elle aussi avait perdu de vue ses buts. Elle laissait passer les jours. Elle préférait oublier son Précédent. C'était moins douloureux ainsi. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle avait pensé. Elle se répétait parfois qu'il y avait bien des missions de secours chez les gardiens. Qu'elle serait utile tôt ou tard. Qu'elle ressentirait à nouveau cette harmonie intérieure entre elle et son passé.

Cela n'arrivait pas. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle voie les flammes sur le sol de la cabane, Clarke debout devant elles, immobile, absorbée par leur danse. Prête à se laisser consumer. Un fantôme orangé, dont l'ombre avait tremblé contre la table de la kitchenette. L'endroit était petit. Il aurait été vite emporté par le feu.

À défaut d'avoir de tissu humide à disposition, Lexa avait ôté son pull noir, l'avait passé sous l'eau, puis l'avait déposé sur le foyer.

Ce feu avait été mince. Un faible danger. Mais l'éventualité avait été là. Cela avait suffi pour agir.

Elles ne pouvaient rester là, ainsi, à attendre de trouver une solution. C'était trop dangereux.

Lexa enjamba le pull. Les pleurs de Clarke devenaient bruyants. La gardienne l'attira contre elle. Elle l'enlaça un moment. Clarke ne découvrit pas son visage avant de longues minutes. Lexa tint bon. Elle resta là, ses bras autour de la jeune mère. Elle ne sut que faire d'autre. Elle n'avait rien à offrir à Clarke pour le moment. Aucun remède miracle. Mais il leur fallait tenir le coup, jusqu'à se sortir de là.

Elles entendirent bouger. Aden était alerté par les pleurs de sa mère. Clarke sursauta, prête à se ruer pour le prendre dans ses bras. Lexa la tint immobile.

\- Il reste de l'eau dans la salle de bain, lui signala-t-elle. Et des légumes dans la casserole.

Elle la lâcha et alla saisir le bébé. Clarke observa Lexa prendre son fils dans ses bras. Cela lui parut irréel. Quelqu'un proposait de s'occuper de son fils. Habituellement, Clarke s'y serait opposé. Mais la vision de Lexa tenant Aden contre elle lui semblait plus naturel. Lexa ne le faisait pas par obligation. Elle n'était pas à l'aise avec le nourrisson qu'elle ne connaissait pas, crainte de faire le mauvais geste, le blesser, se faire rejeter par des pleurs. Mais elle le tenait comme si elle le protégeait du monde. Comme Clarke le tenait. Comme on tenait contre soi un être auquel on tenait.

Clarke s'enferma dans la salle de bain. D'abord elle, puis Aden. Lexa les enlaçait avec précaution, mais aussi avec une empathie désespérée. Ce n'était pas seulement la douleur de la mère, que Lexa essayait d'apaiser. La gardienne aussi vivait mal. Mais le mal se trouvait-il dans son présent ou son passé, Clarke n'arrivait pas à le déterminer.

Elle prit une rapide douche. Elle pensa se sentir mieux dans son corps, une fois propre. Ça ne fut pas le cas. Depuis qu'elle avait frôlé les flammes, Clarke sentait tous ses problèmes se lister dans sa tête. Tout ce qui n'allait pas, ce qui la faisait souffrir. La liste s'allongeait. Elle sortit de la salle de bain plus fatiguée qu'auparavant. Un regard à la casserole. Elle n'avait pas faim. Elle chercha Lexa et Aden. Ils étaient dans la chambre.

Allongé sur le lit, Aden remuait, au désarroi de Lexa qui essayait de changer sa couche. La gardienne remarqua la silhouette de Clarke sur le pas de la porte. Embarrassée, elle combla le vide :

\- Il va falloir aller laver les tissus dehors, on n'en a plus de rechange après celui-là.

Clarke sourit. Un sourire timide, mais il était là, dans le dos de Lexa. Si la gardienne l'avait remarqué, elle aurait souri aussi. Clarke ne se sentait pas bien, mais voir Lexa s'occuper de son fils la réconfortait.

Lexa ne savait pas s'occuper d'un bébé. C'était évident. Elle essayait de nouer le tissu en couche sur un nourrisson mobile. Après avoir profité un peu du spectacle, Clarke s'approcha. Elle s'assit à côté de la femme et de son enfant.

Elle posa ses mains sur celles de Lexa pour les lui ôter calmement. Surprise, Lexa leva la tête.

\- Il faut des nœuds aux extrémités, pas un au milieu, lui expliqua Clarke.

Elle entreprit de montrer à Lexa comment nouer le tissu. La gardienne avait du mal à saisir la nuance. Serrer, mais pas trop. Avec Aden qui bougeait sur le lit, difficile de lui mettre la couche correctement.

\- Avant, ils avaient des couches jetables, précisa la mère.

Son ton était devenu plus neutre. Elle informait, sans subjectivité. Lexa écoutait. Son regard ne se préoccupait plus du nourrisson. Elle découvrait une autre facette de Clarke.

\- Elles polluaient trop, reprit-elle. Alors, on est repassé aux couches du siècle précédent. Aujourd'hui, il existe des couches réutilisables pratiques, très faciles à utiliser et à nettoyer, comme les serviettes hygiéniques. Je n'ai pas pu m'en procurer, mais j'ai participé à un projet de tests sur les allergènes pendant mes études.

La pédiatre parlait. Et Clarke semblait apprécier ses dires. Elle aimait expliquer son savoir. Elle aimait montrer à quelqu'un comment s'occuper de son fils. Elle se sentait moins seule. Lexa se demandait alors pourquoi Clarke avait arrêté ses études. Si elle aimait son passé, pourquoi le renier ?

Lexa nota l'ironie de sa pensée. Elle n'était pas fidèle à elle-même. Elle n'était pas bien placée pour juger Clarke.

\- Et voilà, finit la mère en prenant son fils contre elle.

Un baiser posé sur la joue du bébé lui soutira un gloussement. C'était un moment de légèreté. Un instant de paix pour les trois habitants du chalet. Ils retournèrent tous ensemble dans le salon. Lexa alluma un feu dans le poêle. Clarke préférait laisser Lexa s'en charger. La gardienne savait s'y prendre avec les flammes.

\- Mon Précédent était pompier, avoua Lexa.

Assise de biais sur le sofa, elle faisait face à Clarke et son fils. Cet aveu piqua la curiosité de la jeune mère. Lexa n'était pas certaine du but de ses propos. Elle voulait simplement en discuter. Le point de vue de Clarke pouvait s'avérer intéressant. Différent du sien, malgré le problème similaire qui avait emporté les deux femmes jusqu'au cœur des bois.

\- J'ai rejoint les gardiens parce qu'au-delà de leur devoir de surveillance, ils portent aussi secours aux gens. Ma mentor pendant mes études était la meilleure gardienne de la métropole.

Lexa ravala un sanglot. Elle n'allait pas pleurer maintenant. Elle avait une histoire à raconter. Une histoire qui la pesait depuis trop longtemps. Une histoire que seule sa sœur savait, mais dont elle-même ne parlait plus. Parfois, il valait mieux oublier. Et d'autrefois, il était important de se souvenir.

\- Elle a été assassinée pendant une mission. Elle était à la recherche d'un criminel qui sévissait depuis trois ans dans les villes mortes. Ses collègues ne la soutenaient pas dans ses recherches. C'était trop dangereux, puis ce problème appartenait aux habitants. Les citoyens étaient en sécurité en métropole. Nous étions en sécurité. Mais elle brûlait de justice.

Le feu se reflétait dans le regard de la gardienne. Pourtant, elle était de profil au poêle. Clarke observait le visage de Lexa s'ouvrir, se tordre d'émotions que la jeune maman ne lui aurait pas imaginé. Lexa parlait d'une personne chère. Disparue. Décédée. Un deuil incomplet. Clarke n'eut pas besoin d'entendre la fin de l'histoire pour le deviner, mais elle se tut et écouta. Lexa avait besoin de le lui dire.

\- Obsédée par l'affaire, elle a poursuivi ce meurtrier pendant des mois. Puis elle l'a localisé. Un matin, j'ai reçu un message. Elle allait y aller seule, puisque personne ne la suivait. Si j'avais été avec elle en mission, plutôt que sur le campus où j'étudiais, je serais allée avec elle. À deux, on aurait pu l'arrêter.

Elle s'arrêta un instant. De ses yeux clos s'écoula une larme. La main de Clarke posée sur son bras, elle termina son monologue :

\- Son corps a été retrouvé huit jours plus tard. Il a fallu qu'elle meurt pour que les gardiens se décident à arrêter un tueur en série.

La colère fit vibrer la gorge de Lexa. Les sourcils de la gardienne se froncèrent de peine. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'elle avait souhaité aider Clarke. Par honte. Par peur de faire encore preuve de lâcheté. Lexa voulait sauver le monde. Braver tous les feux pour aider ne serait-ce qu'une personne.

\- Brrrrrrrrrrr, fut la réponse d'Aden.

Le bébé jouait avec les doigts de sa mère. Il devait s'ennuyer. Lexa soupira, un rire mêlé aux larmes. Elle essayait encore de donner du sens à cette situation étonnante.

Clarke non plus n'avait pas de discours pour Lexa. Elle n'avait aucun message de réconfort. Ce qui avait pu leur arriver pour qu'elles soient en conflit avec elles-mêmes aujourd'hui n'avait plus de sens, ici, dans cette cabane isolée.

Elle s'approcha, s'installa contre Lexa, son fils sur les genoux. Une étreinte, c'était tout ce qu'elle avait à offrir pour le moment. Elle ne faisait que rendre la pareille à la gardienne.

Elles contemplèrent le feu en silence. Au bout d'un long moment paisible, Clarke émit sa crainte :

\- On ne va pas pouvoir rester ici plus longtemps, n'est-ce pas ?

Lexa pensa à ses collègues, qui avaient dû sonner l'alerte à la métropole. Une gardienne qui disparaît avec un suspect, ce n'était pas commun. Son équipe ne les trouvera jamais, ici. Mais plus elles attendaient, plus il leur serait difficile de revenir. Elles ne pouvaient pas s'éterniser ici. Elles devaient retourner à la civilisation. Pour Aden.

\- On en discutera cet après-midi. Pour l'instant, je suis bien là.

C'était une réponse vague, mais qui satisfit Clarke. Blotties sur le sofa, réchauffées par le poêle, elles se reposaient. Aden s'endormit le premier. Leur culpabilité suivit. Les deux femmes avaient encore des choses à se dire. Des aveux à faire sur ce qui les avait amenées ici. Pour pouvoir repartir, elles échangeaient, petit à petit, des informations qu'elles n'avaient osé admettre. Mais ici, cela semblait plus simple. Il n'y avait qu'elles. Un espace dépourvu de jugement.


	7. Chapitre 7

_Délivre-moi_. Juste une caresse. Un baiser. Les rêves pouvaient s'envoler. Nul besoin de les repousser. Inutile de se battre. Elle n'avait pas besoin de faire semblant de ressentir. C'était là. Simplement. Elle en sourit. Elle en gloussa, aussi. Enlacée, entre deux volutes de fumée. Juste la chaleur des flammes et des peaux serrées. De quoi avait-elle peur, avant ce moment ? De perdre ce qu'elle n'avait pas ? De ne jamais l'avoir ? De la mort ? De voir ses proches souffrir ?

C'était ridicule. Elle s'esclaffa. Une lueur verte-orange apparut au-dessus de la kitchenette. De profil au poêle, l'une de ses joues aurait moins chaud si des lèvres n'y étaient pas posées. Le vieux sofa était le plus confortable qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré.

Ses doigts se promenaient sur cette étrange peau. Inconnue. Mais déjà ressentie par le passé. Dans ses souvenirs, elle était quelque part. Avant elle, ou au sein de sa propre vie, c'était une sensation familière qu'elle désirait amplifier. Les souffles près de son oreille insufflaient la vie dans le foyer. Le poêle allait fondre. Elle aussi, éventuellement. Mais elle n'était pas inquiète. Elle rejoignit les lèvres. Narguer le feu. Qu'il grossisse encore de jalousie.

Mais les pleurs, elle ne pouvait les éviter.

Elle dut céder à la réalité.

Confuse, elle se réveilla, son fils entre Lexa et elle. La gardienne aussi se réveillait, perturbée. Ils s'étaient tous endormis sur le canapé. Même le feu du poêle n'avait pas survécu. Il faisait sombre. Les nuages et les arbres cachaient la lumière du soleil. Aden arrêta de pleurer dès l'attention de sa mère obtenue. Il avait faim.

Clarke le prit contre elle et lui donna le sein. Elle ne s'en cacha pas, cette fois. Elle faisait confiance à Lexa. Cependant, elle se sentait étrange. Elle n'avait pas fait de tel rêve depuis longtemps. Jamais au sujet du père de son fils. Il y avait quelque chose, en Lexa, qui rendait leur relation plus mystérieuse. Car il était évident que ce rêve concernait Lexa. Par ailleurs, la gardienne était allée se réfugier dans la salle de bain, comme si elle aussi avait eu un sommeil agité.

Bientôt deux jours complets qu'elles s'étaient réfugiées dans cette cabane forestière. Les bois étaient calmes, et la région semblait peu habitée. Il était tentant d'y rester éternellement. Rien qu'eux trois. Mais même si elles parvenaient à renouveler toutes leurs ressources, elles finiraient par s'ennuyer. L'espace était étroit. Et Aden méritait de grandir avec d'autres enfants. Ici, il ne rencontrerait jamais personne.

La conversation devait avoir lieu entre les deux femmes. Où aller ensuite ? Que faire ? Elles avaient des opinions différentes sur le sujet. Clarke n'était pas certaine de pouvoir rester calme si la gardienne lui conseillait encore une fois de retourner à la métropole. Même si Lexa avait raison. Même si c'était la meilleure chose à faire pour Aden. Clarke avait peur de subir les conséquences de son départ, mais avant tout de retrouver les souvenirs du mal-être qui l'avait poussée à quitter le campus.

La cabane resta longtemps figée dans le silence. Aden s'était rendormi pendant sa digestion. Clarke le gardait contre elle. Finalement, elle avait accompli un rêve de son Précédent. Porter un enfant. Connaître toutes les sensations relatives au développement d'un bébé au creux de son propre corps. Clarke en était fière, malgré les difficultés rencontrées. Elle se voyait avoir un autre enfant, un jour, dans un monde où tout irait pour le mieux. Dans sa situation actuelle, Clarke peinait à voir le lendemain.

La silhouette de Lexa s'extirpa de la salle de bain. Un regard suffit à enclencher la conversation. Elles s'étaient silencieusement mises d'accord. Il fallait parler. Prendre une décision maintenant.

Lexa s'assit doucement à côté d'elle pour ne pas réveiller le nourrisson.

\- On ne peut pas rester ici, commença Lexa.

C'était la même phrase, que Clarke pensait avoir entendu chaque jour de sa vie depuis la naissance de son fils. Celle qui lui disait de fuir. De prendre la bonne décision pour Aden. Mais la bonne décision, quelle était-elle ? Aller à la métropole, se séparer de son fils ? Elle en était incapable. Il était tout ce qu'elle chérissait. Elle déposa Aden à côté d'elle, au creux des coussins qui le protégeaient d'une chute.

\- Je sais, Lexa, admit-elle, la gorge serrée. Aden ne peut pas rester seul avec sa vieille folle de mère.

Lexa sourit, mais ce fut bref. Elle était concernée par un problème qui dépassait la présence du nourrisson. Elle se tourna un peu plus, de biais, pour faire face à Clarke. Elle posa une main soucieuse sur son genou. Avant qu'elle ne prononce le premier mot, sa main se détendit, laissa s'échapper sa force.

\- Il y a un traqueur dans chaque uniforme des gardiens. Il faut qu'on puisse être retrouvé rapidement si une mission tourne mal. J'ai laissé mon uniforme dans la ville morte. Cependant, mes collègues ont dû prévenir la métropole. Notre référent de secteur va sûrement envoyer des équipes bien plus compétentes que la mienne à nos trousses, si ce n'est pas déjà fait.

Clarke voyait où Lexa voulait en venir. Avant que Lexa ne le dise, Clarke entendait déjà les mots. Il fallait y retourner. Fuir n'était pas la bonne solution. Pas pour Aden. La bonne solution à prendre était floue, mais ce n'était pas bon pour son fils, Clarke le pressentait. Elle devait prendre ses responsabilités de mère.

Une larme tomba depuis son oeil sur la main vulnérable de Lexa. Clarke essuya vivement sa joue. Elle craignait que Lexa croie à des larmes de crocodile.

\- Ils vont me prendre Aden, souffla-t-elle entre deux déglutitions alarmées.

Lexa baissa la tête, ferma les yeux. Elle avait besoin de penser. Les idées se succédèrent rapidement dans son esprit. Des images, des sons, des lignes lues autrefois, pendant ses études, des échos de cas traités aux Archives, alors qu'elle avait été obligée de surveiller des suspects lors de divers contrôles d'identité.

Elle ouvrit les yeux. Il y avait une solution cohérente. Moins effrayante que tout ce que l'anxiété de Clarke envisageait. Cette solution, Lexa la créerait. Sa sœur était une jeune femme. Bientôt, la gardienne serait seule. Pour elle aussi, le futur était flou.

\- Ton Précédent n'est pas dangereux, tu ne risques pas grand chose. Tu as fui, mais si tu reviens par toi-même, expliques ta situation, ils comprendront. J'en suis sûre. On leur inventera la plus belle des histoires s'il le faut.

Clarke se leva. Ses poumons sur le point d'imploser. Lexa ne comprenait pas. Si elle redevenait étudiante, Clarke ne pourrait plus vivre avec son fils. Même la meilleure issue de son retour était fatale pour la jeune mère. Ils placeraient Aden dans une famille pour qu'elle finisse ses études. Clarke n'y parviendrait jamais en sachant son fils loin d'elle. Il était une partie d'elle, qui fusionnait parfaitement avec son Précédent. Une harmonie à laquelle Clarke n'avait pas pensé jusqu'alors. Ce dont elle manquait, elle l'avait peut-être déjà. Mais retourner à la métropole signifierait le perdre. Retour à la case départ.

\- Je ne peux pas laisser Aden, paniquait-elle.

Elle répétait cela, la peur grandissante. Lexa essaya de l'interpeller, mais Clarke restait coincée dans son angoisse. La gardienne se leva, droite, persuadée de détenir la solution. Elle attrapa les épaules de Clarke.

\- Regarde-moi, tenta-t-elle à nouveau.

Le regard de la jeune mère fuyait. Seul son fils importait. Sa propre vie ne comptait plus. Il méritait mieux. Elle ne pouvait pas lui donner ce dont il avait besoin, mais elle ne pouvait vivre sans lui non plus. Elle était piégée. Il n'y avait pas de solution.

\- Clarke ! la secoua Lexa.

Sans hurler, pour ne pas réveiller Aden. Pour ne pas brusquer Clarke, seulement la ramener à elle. Le regard de la femme paniquée capté, Lexa ajouta son joker improvisé :

\- Je me porterai garante pour Aden et toi.

Le regrettera-t-elle plus tard ? Était-ce une décision trop hâtive ? Lexa n'en avait aucune idée. Elle était aussi perdue que Clarke, mais contrairement à elle, elle n'avait rien d'autre à perdre. Alicia pouvait s'occuper d'elle-même, bien que Lexa restait présente en cas de besoin. La gardienne n'avait que son quotidien las au sein de son équipe de brutes et autres incapables. Elle voulait faire quelque chose de bien. Aider. En essayant de persuader Clarke de retourner à la métropole, Lexa réalisait qu'elle se mentait aussi à elle-même. Elle pouvait changer sa situation. Se rapprocher de son Précédent de la façon qui lui convenait le mieux.

Il fallait prendre des risques. En avoir le courage. Était-ce la bouille d'Aden ou le regard de défi de sa mère qui avait retourné les entrailles de Lexa au point de lui faire prendre cette décision dans la ville morte ? Un peu des deux, certainement. Lexa ne savait plus. Clarke la dévisageait drôlement. Elles restaient là, à s'observer, confuses, tandis que le bébé dormait encore sur le sofa.

C'était une idée folle, de vouloir retourner à la métropole en tant que deux femmes qui s'entraidaient, plutôt qu'en tant que gardienne et délinquante. Des bribes de son dernier rêve lui revinrent en mémoire et Clarke secoua la tête. Lexa dut le remarquer, car ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent, surprise, mais assurée. Ce n'était pas une idée si bête, au fond. Elles trouveront bien une explication sensée. Prouver que Clarke n'avait pas créé cet incendie. Avec son Précédent, Lexa était bien placée pour savoir ce qui déclenchait un feu. Et Clarke n'en était pas le déclencheur. Pas de ce feu-là, du moins. Car dans le regard de Clarke, Lexa revoyait les flammes de son passé. Comme si le passé et l'avenir s'accouplaient. C'était peut-être aussi simple que ça.

Lexa s'avança et enlaça Clarke, mais cette fois sa tête s'arrêta devant celle de la jeune femme.

\- On a une solution, Clarke, murmura-t-elle.

Et Clarke voulait y croire. Elle désirait une vie nouvelle, où la peur ne serait plus sa compagne de réveil. Elle s'imagina se réveiller auprès de quelqu'un, une personne qui lui assurerait leur sécurité, à elle et son fils. Une personne pour la comprendre, pour qu'elle se sente moins seule. Parce que son père et sa mère étaient décédés. Parce qu'elle n'avait su faire face à ses maux de coeur. Parce que la fuite n'avait pas été une bonne solution.

Guérir de tels maux, son Précédent n'avait jamais eu à le faire. Clarke n'avait pu tirer de son passé le remède miracle. Elle avait dû le chercher elle-même, comme elle avait pu.

_Délivre-moi_.

Aussi simple que ça. Parce que Lexa était là, auprès d'elle. Parce qu'elle lui promettait l'avenir et qu'elle avait envie d'y croire. Parce qu'elle était fatiguée de réfléchir. De justifier. Elle arrêta le cours de sa pensée.

Elle laissa Lexa l'enlacer.

La gardienne avait laissé son uniforme en ville. Elle n'avait plus que ses habits sombres. Son pull avait éteint le feu que Clarke avait laissé déborder de ses larmes.

Les bras de Lexa étaient chauds malgré la fraîcheur de cette journée.

Pourquoi était-ce aussi simple ? Ce n'était pas ce dont elles étaient censées parler. Pas ce qu'elles étaient censées faire. Ce n'était qu'une envie passagère, issue de l'isolement, de la solitude. Ou elles l'avaient désiré, depuis le début, mais avaient préféré l'ignorer, car la situation était trop complexe pour l'envisager, et qu'elles n'avaient pas osé imaginer que ce désir puisse être réciproque.

C'était discret, au départ. Une faible étreinte. Puis le feu avait grandi, et Clarke ne savait pas le contrôler, alors elle laissa Lexa faire. Décider pour elle. Au moins, Clarke n'aura pas à regretter une décision qu'elle n'avait pas prise. Elle se rassurait ainsi. Elle serrait le corps de Lexa contre elle, mais c'était Lexa qui guidait leurs pas, dans cette danse étrange qu'elles menaient dans le minuscule salon.

Les mains de Lexa s'aventuraient sur sa taille, désireuses de plus de contact. Clarke allait la laisser faire. Mais les deux femmes s'arrêtèrent en même temps. Elles tournèrent la tête, le souffle saccadé par les battements vifs de leurs cœurs.

Aden dormait encore sur le canapé.

Retour à la réalité.

Lexa souffla. Passa une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça, tenta-t-elle de justifier en vain.

Clarke gloussa nerveusement.

\- Ce n'est pas la première décision impulsive que nous ayons prise.

Le moment passé, elle se surprit à ne rien regretter, sans pour autant rejeter la faute. Car pour une fois, elle ne ressentait pas cette impression lourde de faute commise. Ce n'était pas une erreur. Elle avait seulement fait ce qu'elle avait eu envie de faire. Et Lexa aussi. La gardienne ne semblait pas le regretter.

Finalement, la décision avait été prise dans le silence, ou dans le murmure discret que leurs lèvres s'étaient échangé entre elles. Clarke et Lexa allaient retourner à la métropole.

Demain, au petit matin, elles retrouveront la voiture, et rejoindront le train.

* * *

**Ambiance du chapitre inspirée par la chanson _Release Me_ de Hooverphonic.**


	8. Chapitre 8

La descente du train coupa l'air dans la gorge de Clarke. Elle enfouit son visage dans le cou de son fils. Dans ses bras, il regardait curieusement le nouvel environnement. En quelques jours, sa mère l'avait beaucoup fait voyager.

\- Ça va aller, Aden, lui murmura-t-elle.

Elle essayait de se rassurer elle-même. Le nourrisson n'était pas inquiet. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était là. Il ne ressentait pas le poids énorme qui pesait sur les épaules de sa mère. Il ne risquait rien. Il n'était qu'un enfant. Peut-être un futur génie. Dans la tête de ce bébé reposait peut-être la vie de la personne la plus importante de la planète. Ou au contraire, de la plus dangereuse. Il était encore trop tôt pour le dire. Clarke espérait que son fils soit quelqu'un de normal. Être différent n'était bon dans aucun monde.

Lexa posa une main encourageante sur sa taille. Clarke s'appuya contre elle pour descendre la dernière marche. Les portes de sortie de la gare lui rappelaient de rudes souvenirs. Elle avait fui sans réfléchir. Elle avait trop réfléchi pour revenir. La peur la torturait. En se dirigeant vers les portes, Clarke déposa Aden dans les bras de Lexa. Elle craignait de tomber et d'entraîner son fils avec lui.

La gardienne lui proposa de s'asseoir un instant.

Elles étaient parvenues à revenir ici sans encombre. Elles avaient retrouvé la voiture partiellement rechargée, suffisamment pour rejoindre la ville morte. Elles étaient allées à l'hôtel. Lexa avait retrouvé son uniforme abandonné dans sa chambre et avait contacté son référent, resté à la métropole. Elle avait tu les détails de son séjour avec Clarke. Elle demandait un train pour revenir à la métropole.

Le lendemain matin, le train pourpre était là. L'équipe de Lexa était déjà rentrée, tandis qu'une autre s'était apprêtée à partir à sa recherche.

\- Lexa !

Une jeune femme se rua sur elle. Elle était apparue de nulle part, avait couru jusqu'aux deux femmes. La présence d'Aden dans les bras de Lexa empêcha une enlaçade.

\- J'étais morte d'inquiétude, lui fit part la nouvelle venue. On m'a dit que tu avais disparue avec une criminelle, tu te rends compte ? J'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé la même chose que-

\- Je vais bien, la coupa Lexa. On doit se rendre aux Archives, ma référente nous attend.

Clarke dévisageait la jeune femme. Fin d'adolescence, des cheveux bruns jusqu'aux épaules, des yeux bleus. Un nez fin, des pommettes hautes.

Alicia. La sœur de Lexa.

Clarke reprit son fils en chemin pour laisser de l'espace aux deux sœurs. Lexa préférait cependant ne pas trop s'éloigner de Clarke. Si un gardien la croisait, il pourrait vouloir se l'approprier pour l'amener aux Archives et espérer la reconnaissance des archivistes. Même si Lexa avait prévenu sa référente qu'elle était celle à avoir retrouvé Clarke, ses propres collègues mentiraient pour prendre Clarke et la faire passer pour la pire des criminels.

Lexa se promit de demander sa mutation aussitôt le problème de Clarke réglé. Elle ne pouvait rester avec une équipe aussi vile. La métropole manquait de gardiens, elle ne pouvait donc se permettre de retirer ses fonctions aux mauvais gardiens qui semaient la terreur dans les villes mortes. Il fallait garder ces mauvaises herbes. Après tout, la peur était une façon de prévenir les dangers. Lexa ne voyait pas les choses ainsi. Mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Pas seule.

Un bus les mena au bâtiment des Archives, au bord d'un rond point. Il s'imposa devant Clarke. Elle se mit à compter ses propres inspirations et expirations pour garder le contrôle d'elle-même. Les heures qui allaient suivre seront décisives pour son fils et elle.

Une femme plus âgée accueillit les trois femmes dans le hall des Archives.

\- Martha, la salua Lexa.

Une poignée de mains fit guise de présentation. La femme dévisagea Clarke et l'enfant un court instant, puis leur intima de les suivre dans une petite salle à l'étage. Il n'y avait que des tables et chaises. Salle de réunion. Martha souhaita interdire à Alicia d'entrer, mais cette dernière joua sa carte d'étudiante en histoire pour pouvoir participer à l'entrevue. Puisqu'elle-même travaillait sur des affaires de disparitions dans son cursus, il fallait bien qu'elle en voie une se conclure. Expérience.

L'étudiante s'installa à côté de Clarke et lui proposa de prendre Aden sur elle le temps de l'entretien. Clarke accepta. Elle sentait l'émerveillement de la jeune femme pour son bébé.

\- J'ai un peu merdé, admit Lexa à sa supérieure.

Contrairement au hall des Archives, aucun écho ne laissait résonner les paroles des femmes dans cette pièce. Assise en face d'elle, Martha la jaugeait, les bras croisés.

\- Sans déconner, Lexa.

La femme avait des traits fatigués, mais elle avait au fond du regard une bienveillance certaine à l'égard de la gardienne, ce qui rassura Clarke. La jeune mère ne prit pas peur lorsque Lexa commença à raconter les événements des derniers jours.

La gardienne ne mentit pas. Elle était confuse sur les raisons de ses décisions. Elle avait été impulsive, mais ne regrettait pas. Cela, elle pouvait le raconter à Martha. Elle lui faisait confiance. Elles se connaissaient depuis longtemps. Si une personne ici pouvait les soutenir, c'était Martha. Mais la femme était aussi la mieux placée pour ruiner leurs vies si l'histoire ne lui plaisait pas. L'approbation de Martha était nécessaire pour aboutir à une situation agréable. Lexa jouait le tout pour le tout.

Martha resta passive un long moment. L'histoire terminée, elle contempla la surface lisse de la table, le regard fixe, les yeux ouverts sans cligner une seule fois. Lexa attendit le verdict en silence. Clarke regardait son fils pour éviter le stress inutile. Elle ne pouvait pas changer la situation, alors autant attendre calmement.

\- T'as bien merdé ouais, commenta enfin Martha.

Le cœur de Clarke fit un bon angoissé. Lexa sourit brièvement. La gardienne savait que cette phrase, prononcée par cette femme, était bon signe.

\- Et tu comptes leur dire comment, à eux ? questionna la femme.

Lexa y avait réfléchi, mais elle voulait un avis extérieur. L'expérience de Martha était la clé de cette affaire. La gardienne en était convaincue. Habituellement, elle ne se laissait pas tant reposer sur quelqu'un. Elle était fière et aimait résoudre les problèmes elle-même. Pendant des années, elle avait dû assumer sa survie et celle de sa sœur. Élever une ado quand on sortait soi-même de l'adolescence était une rude tâche. Elle n'avait jamais abandonné. Elle aimait affronter les problèmes. Mais cette fois, elle n'était pas au front.

Elle était dans le _no man's land_, entre Clarke et les Archives. Ces dernières avaient des comptes à rendre aux autres métropoles sur les cas des personnes disparues. Cette métropole vivait bien. Une erreur et les archivistes des autres secteurs demanderont un changement de système.

\- Je ne sais pas... souffla Lexa, qui peinait à rester brave.

Elle devait tenir le coup. Pour Clarke. Pour Aden. Pour sa foi en la justice qu'elle espérait conserver.

Dans le silence qui suivit, Aden réclama les bras de sa mère. Clarke le reprit dans ses bras. Le regard que lui lança Martha l'embarrassa. Pourtant, Martha réfléchissait. Elle cherchait une solution pour l'aider.

\- On a un gamin dans l'affaire, dit-elle finalement. Autant s'en servir.

Les deux jeunes femmes face à elle attendaient la suite de l'explication, mais ce ne fut pas Martha qui s'exprima. Le regard de celle-ci s'était posé sur Alicia. Se sentant invitée à rejoindre la conversation, elle approcha sa chaise de la table qu'occupaient les trois femmes.

\- Le Précédent de Clarke n'a commis aucun crime. Clarke n'est pas classée parmi les disparus dangereux.

Elle s'arrêta un instant, perturbée par le regard lourd de sa sœur. Lexa avait été inquiète, en premier lieu, lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'Alicia fréquentait un garçon au Précédent classé à haut risque. Elle avait mis du temps avant d'admettre que le jugement de sa sœur n'avait pas perdu sa rationalité. Cela n'empêchait pas Lexa de s'inquiéter sur l'avenir de cette relation. Le garçon n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Les Archives gardaient un œil aiguisé sur lui.

\- Ça n'excuse pas sa fuite, et ne l'innocente pas dans cette affaire d'incendie, la relança Lexa.

Sa sœur avait une idée derrière la tête, elle le pressentait. Une information dont Clarke et Lexa manquaient. Encouragée, Alicia expliqua :

\- Au moins la moitié des archivistes ici sont sensibles à la théorie de l'introspection. Ces dix dernières années, quatre personnes disparues sont revenues en expliquant avoir été appelées par leur Précédent. L'introspection, c'est un voyage initiatique nécessaire à l'acceptation de son passé. Certains ont effectué cette démarche et affirment se sentir plus fusionnels avec leur Précédent grâce à elle.

Un coin de sourire illumina le visage de Lexa. Elle voyait où sa sœur voulait en venir. Alicia était une jeune élève brillante, qui souhaitait rejoindre les Archives au bout de sa formation. Lexa était convaincue du fait que sa sœur sublimait les connaissances de son Précédent, et non l'inverse.

\- Tu proposes de mentir ? comprit Clarke.

Alicia hocha la tête. Martha se redressa sur sa chaise, ses bras décroisés tombèrent sur la table.

\- Ton Précédent est pédiatre, nan ? lança cette dernière. Tu disparais un jour et tu reviens avec un môme, je crois que c'est plutôt clair.

Clarke préféra ne pas relever l'ironie dans les propos de la femme. Quel âge avait-elle ? La quarantaine ? La cinquantaine ? Ses traits étaient fatigués. Elle pourrait être plus jeune et être aussi marquée par le temps. Avait-elle des enfants, ou en avait-elle désiré, pour juger Clarke ainsi ? La jeune mère ne put empêcher l'embarras de traverser son abdomen.

Lexa se leva. Ses mains se joignirent dans son dos. Elle regorgeait d'une énergie nouvelle. L'espoir. Elles tenaient là une solution efficace.

Elle s'arrêta abruptement. Se tourna vers sa sœur. Son regard engloba Alicia, qui n'avait jamais été à l'aise lorsque l'attention se portait sur elle. Tous les regards attendaient une réponse de sa part, à une question que Lexa ne posa qu'un instant plus tard.

\- Si Aden est le résultat de l'introspection, est-ce que ça confirmerait la nécessité de Clarke de garder Aden auprès d'elle pour la réussite de ses études ?

Alicia réfléchit. Elle était la plus jeune dans cette pièce, pourtant c'est sa réponse que les trois autres femmes attendaient. Ses stages aux Archives lui avaient permis de faire connaissance avec la plupart des personnes qui y travaillaient. Dans une autre métropole, sa réponse aurait forcément été différente. Ce n'était pas un jeu de règles dans ce cas-ci, mais un jeu humain. Les Archivistes ici, à cette période précise, croyaient en la seconde chance. Si l'histoire de Clarke les touchait, elle pouvait s'en sortir sans lourde conséquence.

Il manquait cependant une chose à ce plan. Une valeur sûre. Alicia se leva à son tour. Face à Lexa, la table et les deux dernières femmes encore assises entre elles, Alicia saisit le regard de sa sœur pour lui jeter l'évidence au visage.

\- Tu dois te porter garante. Ton Précédent te donne de la crédibilité dans l'analyse des faits. Tu es bien placée pour savoir que Clarke n'a pas pu déclencher cet incendie. Après tout, quand tu avais douze ans, tu as su trouver qui avait brûlé le totem du parc.

Lexa fut frappée par la surprise, avant que l'embarras ne referme son visage. Son poing serré pour l'aider à garder son calme, elle exposa :

\- Tu as lu mon dossier.

Les dossiers de chacun se trouvaient aux Archives. Alicia avait accès à une partie de celles-ci, selon les besoins des cas étudiés. Il était improbable qu'elle ait eu le droit de consulter les fiches de sa sœur, mais Alicia savait faire preuve de discrétion.

Les sourires provocateurs et regards amusés que s'échangèrent les deux sœurs laissaient Clarke et Martha perplexes. Aden tapa plusieurs fois dans ses mains, comme s'il essayait de mettre un terme à cette drôle de scène.

\- J'suis d'accord avec lui, lança Martha.

La femme poussa un rire rauque. Lexa rendit son attention à Clarke. La jeune mère fut surprise par la tendresse que portait le regard de la gardienne. Après des jours d'anxiété, Clarke découvrait une autre facette de Lexa.

\- A l'époque, expliqua Lexa, les archivistes ont cru que j'avais su trouver le coupable en utilisant les connaissances de mon Précédent, qu'ils soupçonnaient déjà d'être pompier. Or, la nuit de l'incendie, j'avais désobéi au couvre-feu pour sortir avec une amie, et nous avons vu le crime être commis. Je ne leur ai jamais dit la vérité, car j'aurais pu être accusée moi-même. J'ai créé une fausse déduction du coupable.

Martha gloussa. Clarke s'illuminait d'espoir au fil de cette conversation.

\- Ils te croiront si tu leur dis que je suis innocente... souffla-t-elle.

Alicia s'avança, posa une main sur son épaule. Il y avait encore du travail, mais elles tenaient la solution.

\- Reste à construire un témoignage fiable, s'exprima-t-elle. Vous avez la nuit pour constituer votre histoire. Lex', je peux aller chercher les produits pour le bébé, si tu veux.

Elle avait demandé à sa sœur, mais c'est Clarke qu'elle regardait. La mère hésita. Pour obtenir des vivres pour enfants, il fallait soit les papiers d'identité soit l'enfant lui-même. Aden n'avait pas encore d'identité officielle. Il n'était pas né en métropole. Clarke devait faire confiance à Alicia.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je vais demander à mon copain de m'accompagner. Avec un peu de chance, on pourra avoir une poussette.

Clarke finit par accepter. Elle ne pouvait pas y aller elle-même tant qu'elle était encore soupçonnée. Se promener librement dans les rues n'était pas envisageable. Elle avait accordé sa confiance à Lexa, elle devait en faire de même pour la sœur de celle-ci.

Avec un grand sourire émerveillé, Alicia prit Aden dans ses bras. Clarke lui avait susurré mille fois qu'ils se retrouveront bientôt.

Alicia partie, Martha se leva. La chaise grinça sur le sol. Elle désigna les deux jeunes femmes d'un vif geste de la tête.

\- Allez donc chez toi avant qu'un gardien ne décide de vous enfermer pour la nuit. Je leur signalerai que tu es venue et que t'es prête à parler. Revenez ici demain à dix heures. J'espère que cette histoire sera vite réglée, ça me gonfle de rendre des comptes quand un de mes meilleurs officiers est concerné.

Lexa hocha la tête, et toutes trois quittèrent la salle. Ce jour, à cette heure, les Archives n'étaient pas très peuplées, ce qui avait permis au petit groupe de se retrouver sans attirer l'attention.


	9. Chapitre 9

**Bonjour,**

**me revoilà avec ce neuvième et avant-dernier chapitre de cette histoire. J'ai eu bien des bâtons dans les roues pour cette fanfiction. J'avais initialement prévu de l'écrire pendant l'hiver pour avoir une histoire courte saisonnière, comme _Le reflet du lac_ l'été dernier. Nous sommes au printemps et je n'ai pas terminé. Malheureusement, j'ai manqué de temps et il m'a été difficile de m'organiser pour jongler entre cette fanfiction et l'histoire qui l'inspire - en crossover avec Clexa, évidemment. **

**Ce confinement ne m'aide pas non plus puisque je travaille tout de même. Je me concentre désormais sur _Précédent, _qui est une histoire plus longue et complexe que cette fanfiction. Je ne sais pas encore quand je pourrai écrire le prochain et dernier chapitre _d'Un passé sans dessein,_ mais en attendant j'espère que vous vous portez bien et êtes en sécurité.**

**Enfin, je poste chaque semaine un nouveau chapitre de _Précédent_ sur watt pad, où je poste aussi cette fanfiction. Libre à vous de venir découvrir l'histoire si l'univers de cette fanfiction et mes personnages originaux (tous sauf les personnages de _The 100_ qui ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas) vous ont plu.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Lexa vivait en périphérie de la ville. Son immeuble était l'un des premiers qu'on apercevait lorsque le train était sur le point d'arriver en gare. Il faisait partie de ce groupe de bâtiments dont les logements revenaient en priorité aux gardiens, ainsi qu'à tous les personnels qui travaillaient en dehors de la métropole. Certains métiers demandaient de quitter régulièrement la sécurité de la grande ville.

Au quatrième étage, l'appartement offrait une vue impressionnante sur les villes mortes. Aucun haut bâtiment de ville morte n'était érigé aux abords de la métropole, mais on pouvait apercevoir au loin quelques groupes d'immeubles.

Devant la fenêtre, Clarke observait l'horizon. La vue l'avait frappée aussitôt entrée. Le paysage n'était qu'une preuve irréfutable de son retour. Cette fois-ci, Clarke ne pouvait plus fuir. Et si elle en avait encore la possibilité, elle n'était pas certaine qu'elle le ferait.

Quelque chose avait changé.

Elle ressentait le besoin de construire une routine ici. Elle se sentait moins en danger. Elle avait pensé ne pas pouvoir supporter son retour, mais elle parvenait à garder un certain calme, face au paysage triste sous ses yeux.

Elle se sentait responsable. Aden était devenu une priorité, mais alors qu'il était quelque part dans les rues, entre les bras de la sœur de Lexa qu'elle connaissait à peine, ce n'était plus le mot _priorité_ qui venait à l'esprit de Clarke.

C'était l'_amour_.

C'est ça qui l'avait sauvée. Elle avait quitté la métropole pour avoir trop perdu. Sa famille, sa joie de vivre, sa motivation à poursuivre la voie de son Précédent... elle avait eu besoin d'une raison de continuer, d'une personne à aimer, quelqu'un qui avait besoin d'elle. Aden était cette personne.

Clarke se retourna.

Lexa était en train de servir deux verres d'alcool. Elle les posa ensuite sur la table. Elle ne prit compte du regard de Clarke sur elle que lorsqu'elle l'invita à s'asseoir.

\- Un problème ? demanda-t-elle.

Clarke détourna les yeux. Elle trouvait la situation étrange. Ce sentiment ne la quittait pas. Elle s'était trouvée dans une cabane forestière, avait pensé vouloir y passer sa vie. L'endroit avait porté cette ambiance rassurante. Désormais, c'est l'appartement qui l'entourait de sécurité. Des murs blancs. Parfois jaunes. Le salon était petit, comportait aussi la salle à manger et la cuisine. À sa droite, Clarke aperçut deux portes fermées : certainement la salle d'eau et la chambre.

Clarke fit un tour de la pièce. Elle observa les meubles, en frôla la surface du bout des doigts. Un peu de poussière s'y était déposé en l'absence de la locataire. L'appartement était simple. Rien de très personnel. Il correspondait bien à Lexa. La gardienne ne semblait pas être matérialiste.

Sa visite s'arrêta au bord de la table. Elle saisit le verre laissé à son intention.

\- Tu crois que ta sœur va en avoir pour combien de temps ?

Elle porta le verre à ses lèvres. Une gorgée. De la bière brune. Elle n'aimait pas, mais la boisson repousserait peut-être son anxiété.

Le bruit du verre reposé de Lexa attira l'œil de la jeune mère. Appuyée contre le plan de travail de la cuisine, Lexa observait tantôt Clarke, tantôt l'horizon.

\- Elle prendra le temps nécessaire pour obtenir ce dont Aden a besoin. Ne t'en fais pas, elle est avec Cole.

Ce prénom résonna dans les oreilles de Clarke, puis jeta son écho dans son esprit. Cole. Ce nom lui parut drôle. Elle n'avait jamais rencontré de Cole, pourtant elle avait l'impression d'en avoir connu un.

\- Cole ?

Elle posait la question par curiosité, pour faire la conversation. Une simple question, qui avait pourtant une importance capitale dans ce dialogue.

Lexa sembla hésiter à répondre, mais elle ne vit finalement pas l'intérêt de cacher l'information. Clarke l'aurait découvert tôt ou tard, autant le lui dire de suite. La gardienne se redressa. Elle se tint droite, certaine.

\- Cole Atterris. Il étudie les neurosciences.

Elle observa la réaction de Clarke. Allait-elle se souvenir ? Tout le monde dans la métropole avait déjà entendu ce nom. Il avait fait polémique peu avant le départ de Clarke. Aujourd'hui, tout le monde savait, mais en parlait moins. Les métropolitains attendaient le jour fatidique où le garçon commettrait l'erreur fatale.

Le regard perdu de Clarke s'illumina. Il fusilla Lexa.

\- Cole, l'héritier présumé d'Adrien Carlier ?

Elle demandait confirmation avant de tenter l'assassinat de la gardienne pour lui avoir caché cette information. Lexa hocha la tête, répondit calmement :

\- Son cas est encore étudié, mais les Archives en sont quasi certaines, oui.

Le verre de Clarke trembla sur la table lorsque la jeune mère l'y posa abruptement. Son fils était en compagnie de l'héritier de Carlier. Cet homme était classé _dangereux_ par Eternam. Les Archives de chaque métropole avaient leur liste de personnes à retrouver à tout prix. Si Carlier était bel et bien le Précédent de Cole, Clarke devait aller chercher son fils au plus vite.

\- Clarke, calme-toi, l'arrêta Lexa.

La jeune mère était déjà prête à partir. Elle était une bombe à retardement. Sa tendance à prendre des décisions hâtives inquiétait Lexa.

\- Je dois retrouver mon fils, cracha-t-elle.

La tenant par les épaules, Lexa la força à la regarder dans les yeux. Clarke n'avait pas d'autre choix que de lui faire confiance. Ce même schéma se répétait encore une fois. Son propre regard se refroidit lorsque Clarke recula, brisant leur contact.

\- Cole n'est pas dangereux. Je ne l'aurais jamais laissé s'approcher de ma sœur si ç'avait été le cas, maintint fermement la gardienne.

Clarke baissa les yeux. Sa tête lui tourna un court instant, son monde à nouveau renversé. Elle était perdue dans toutes ses émotions. Elle se noyait, depuis longtemps, et faisait son possible pour analyser toujours la situation de manière rationnelle. Mais comment y parvenir quand on était constamment en état de détresse émotionnelle ?

Elle tituba sur deux pas, s'appuya sur le coin de la table. Lexa était une gardienne douée. Elle l'avait retrouvée rapidement. Elle avait su réagir dans les situations dangereuses. Elle avait su éteindre le feu qu'elle-même avait provoqué. Clarke pouvait compter sur elle. Si Lexa affirmait que le copain de sa sœur n'était pas un danger pour Aden, alors Clarke devait y croire. Voilà la confiance difficilement instaurée.

Cole n'était plus un problème. Mais il y en avait d'autres. Des milliers de pensées négatives envahissaient l'esprit de Clarke. Trop de problèmes. Trop de fins tragiques possibles. Clarke n'en pouvait plus, d'être constamment en état de survie. Elle était enfermée dans une bulle de pessimisme. Une bulle remplie d'eau lourde, visqueuse. Impossible de s'échapper.

C'est le même état de panique qui l'avait poussée à déclencher ce feu. Les flammes pourraient la sauver de la noyade.

_Et si. Et si. Et si. Et si. Et si._

\- Clarke !

Ces _et si_, voilà de longues secondes que Clarke les balbutiait désespérément. Elle était désormais assise sur une chaise, mais s'y était-elle laissée tomber là ou Lexa l'y avait-elle déposée, elle ne le savait pas.

Lexa lui laissa le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Elle tenait sa main pour lui rappeler sa présence. Quand le silence eut terminé d'envahir l'espace, Lexa demanda :

\- Ce n'est pas la métropole que tu as voulu fuir, il y a quelques années.

Elle souhaita ajouter autre chose, mais elle préféra laisser sa chance à Clarke de l'admettre, de le dire à haute voix une bonne fois pour toutes. La négation s'était évanouie dans l'hiver, fondue par les flammes de l'incendie qui avait amené Clarke et Lexa sur le même chemin.

Clarke ne dit rien. Elle resta muette. Son visage affichait la honte qu'elle ressentait. Elle n'avait pas encore tout accepté.

\- Tu as voulu fuir ta dépression, Clarke, affirma calmement Lexa. Mais ce n'est pas un ennemi que l'on peut fuir. Tu dois demander de l'aide pour guérir.

Clarke ne pouvait nier les propos de Lexa, mais la honte prit le dessus et elle répliqua sur la défensive :

\- Tu peux parler, toi. T'utilises ta sœur en excuse pour ne pas demander ta mutation.

La gardienne se leva, sa main s'échappa de celle de Clarke. Elle se tourna, croisa les mains derrière son dos, et effectua quelques pas de réflexion. Clarke l'avait déjà vue se déplacer ainsi. Lexa réfléchissait à une stratégie, mais pas pour les Archives cette fois. Elle cherchait les bons mots pour Clarke. La jeune mère dut ravaler son émotion. Lexa faisait de son mieux pour l'aider, alors qu'elle-même avait ses propres soucis.

Lexa s'arrêta. En se tournant, elle ordonna :

\- Lève-toi.

Elle se leva, tendit la main à Clarke. La jeune mère ne put qu'obéir. Lexa l'attira dans l'une des deux pièces fermées. La porte ouverte révéla une petite chambre. Toujours aussi sobre que le reste de l'appartement, mais avec des murs gris foncés. Aucune fenêtre. Lexa appuya sur l'interrupteur d'une petite lampe de chevet. Une lumière jaune.

Clarke fronça les sourcils. Cette pièce avait une ambiance ambiguë. Espace intime ou sombre prison, impossible de la définir. La gardienne ne devait pas y passer beaucoup de temps.

Assise sur son lit, Lexa se baissa pour tirer une petite boîte plate cachée sous le meuble.

\- Inutile d'avoir encore la même conversation, admit-elle.

Elle tendit la boîte à Clarke. Cette dernière l'ouvrit. Elle était en métal et cachait en son sein de minuscules fioles. Clarke les reconnut. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'en avait pas vu. Elle saisit une fiole entre deux doigts. Cela s'appelait la solution. Et cette solution que Lexa lui proposait s'avérerait peut-être plus efficace que leur conversation redondante.

\- Ensemble ? offrit Lexa en prenant elle-même une fiole.

Elle ouvrit le fin bouchon métallique et ingurgita le contenu du récipient. Clarke avait encore le choix.

\- Je n'en ai pas pris depuis ma première année d'étude, admit-elle. Je me retrouvais toujours dans les mêmes souvenirs. Ça faisait trop mal.

Elle s'assit sur le lit, à côté de la gardienne. La tête baissée, les yeux rivés sur sa paume ouverte, elle contemplait l'objet. La solution était une drogue illégale. Elle plongeait le consommateur dans les souvenirs de son Précédent. La plupart des personnes qui en prenait avait la sensation d'être dans le corps de ce dernier. Vivre comme lui dans le présent en revivant des souvenirs du passé.

Une main se posa sur le poignet de Clarke. Celle-ci tourna la tête. Lexa lui souriait. Les effets de la solution étaient plus ou moins rapides selon les personnes. Il semblait que Lexa commençait déjà à quitter sa réalité.

\- Je crois que tu dois revivre ton passé dans un présent différent.

La réplique de Lexa poussa Clarke à avaler le liquide. Lexa avait raison. Il fallait se confronter au passé. En compagnie de la gardienne, Clarke vivra peut-être de plus beaux souvenirs. Elle ne les ressentira plus de la même façon. Du moins, elle l'espérait.

* * *

En début de soirée, Alicia et Cole parvinrent enfin à ramener les courses à l'appartement. Dans les bras de Cole, Aden s'amusait. Il avait profité d'une sieste dans son nouveau landau. Alicia posa le double des clés sur la table et déplia le lit parapluie, où le jeune homme put déposer l'enfant.

\- Merci de m'avoir accompagnée, lui dit sa copine, je ne m'en serais pas sortie sans toi.

Cole sourit largement. Le temps passé en compagnie du nourrisson et de sa compagne lui avait changé les idées. Il en avait eu besoin. Un dernier sourire benêt accordé à l'enfant et il détourna la tête. Des rires provenaient de la chambre. Il porta à sa petite-amie un regard interrogateur. Alicia se dévoua pour aller toquer à la porte.

\- Lexa ? appela-t-elle.

L'interpellée ouvrit la porte, prise d'un fou rire. Alicia recula aussitôt.

\- Lex, rhabille-toi ! grogna sa cadette.

En un rire rauque, Lexa claqua la porte. Alicia et Cole échangèrent un regard suspicieux. Des voix, traversant le mur de la chambre, vinrent confirmer leurs suspicions.

\- Arrête de mentir j'ai gagné ! Lâche ça c'est mon tour ! LEXA !

\- T'es pas cap de manger le papier peint !

\- Naaaan c'est mon tour de te défier tais-toi !

Les lèvres pincées, Alicia rejoignit son petit-ami. Elle passa ses bras autour du cou de ce dernier, incapable de savoir si elle était plus blasée ou amusée par la situation. Ils avaient tous les deux compris que les deux adultes avaient bu la solution, mais le résultat était quelque peu étonnant.

Le rire finit par gagner Alicia à l'écoute de sa sœur et de son invitée. Elle redressa la tête, découvrit agréablement le regard attentionné de son petit-copain. Une nouvelle fausse dispute entre les deux femmes arracha un soupir aux adolescents.

\- Je crois qu'elles sont coincées dans de très jeunes souvenirs, s'amusa Cole.

Il avait lui-même fourni les solutions à Lexa, à la demande d'Alicia. Ni lui ni elle n'avait pensé que Lexa les aurait utilisées en cette occasion.

Alicia pouffa et cacha son visage dans le cou du jeune homme, chatouillée par les fins cheveux blonds du garçon, un peu honteuse de le faire assister à ce pauvre spectacle.

\- J'avais lu que le Précédent de Lexa avait été un pré-ado con, mais si celui de Clarke l'était aussi, ça va être long.

Cole gloussa avec elle. Ils souhaitaient prendre Aden et quitter les lieux, mais Alicia craignait pour sa sœur. Elle proposa à Cole de rentrer au campus, mais il préféra rester pour la soutenir.

Enfermées dans la chambre, Clarke et Lexa s'amusaient dans les vieux souvenirs d'enfance de leurs Précédents. Dans le salon, Cole et Alicia s'occupèrent du nourrisson et s'installèrent sur le canapé. Ils profitaient tous d'une nuit de légèreté avant l'aube, qui annoncera le point final de l'histoire.


	10. Chapitre 10

**Hey,**

**j'espère que vous allez bien. D'une part, vis à vis de l'épidémie et du confinement. D'autre part, à l'approche de la dernière saison de la série. On va en entendre parler qu'on le veuille ou non, et des rumeurs circulent au sujet de Lexa. Que vous regardiez ou non, je souhaite vous rappeler de faire attention à vous. L'espoir du retour de Lexa est toujours là, mais on se doit de garder du recul. Sa mort nous a assez blessé, ne laissons pas la spéculation nous faire mal à nouveau.**

**Que Lexa réapparaisse un jour à l'écran ou non, elle continuera de vivre dans le fandom. Par les fanarts, les fanfictions, par l'espoir et la force qu'elle a pu nous apporter. *musique de violon en fond***

**Bref, quoi qu'il advienne, Clexa, c'est nous tous. Je fais un piètre speech en pleine nuit, mais je suis tombée dernièrement sur des théories, et j'ai peur que certains finissent blessés si elles s'avèrent fausses, alors je tenais à écrire ce message. (Même si, croyez-moi, j'aimerais qu'elles soient vraies et qu'on revoie Lexa une dernière fois.)**

**Pour **_Un passé sans dessein_**, l'heure de la fin a sonné ! C'est le dernier chapitre. J'espère que l'histoire vous a plu. Depuis l'été dernier, j'ai écrit deux courtes fanfictions qui m'ont pris plus de temps que prévu à écrire, car j'écris une histoire personnelle à côté. Je pensais que ça serait plus simple pour celle-ci, car j'ai mis Clexa dans mon univers, mais en réalité, ç'a été difficile. Je vais me concentrer sur **_Précédent_** pour aller au bout sans m'interrompre, car cela entache la qualité de mes intrigues. Pour **_Le reflet du lac _**et **_Un passé sans dessein_**, j'ai choisi des intrigues simples, justement car j'écris **_Précédent_** en même temps et cette histoire a une intrigue bien ficelée, par conséquent plus difficile à écrire. Pourtant, on m'a déjà fait remarquer une ou deux coquilles, des incohérences dans mes fanfictions. Elles ne sont pas si graves, ne changent pas l'intrigue principale, mais ça m'embête tout de même. :') **

**J'espère donc que cette fanfiction est cohérente du début à la fin, mais je ne l'ai pas relue dans son intégralité avant d'écrire le dernier chapitre, donc je n'en suis pas sûre moi-même. Je n'aime pas négliger mes histoires, c'est pourquoi je me concentre vraiment sur _Précédent_, d'où l'intérêt de faire une pause de fanfiction. Mon long message terminé, je vous laisse lire ce chapitre final. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, on se reverra peut-être à l'occasion sur d'autres histoires. ;)**

* * *

Le grincement de la porte salua le nouveau visiteur. Clarke se leva de table pour l'accueillir. Dans un t-shirt moulant noir et son pantalon pourpre de gardienne, Lexa apparaissait en fantasme devant la jeune mère. Mais ça n'était pas un rêve.

Voilà un peu plus d'un mois qu'elles ne s'étaient pas vues. Au matin de l'entretien de Clarke avec les archivistes, Lexa s'était réveillée seule dans son lit. Dans le salon, l'absence. Sa sœur et son petit-copain étaient partis eux aussi. Lexa était arrivée à temps pour se porter garante, mais elle l'avait fait par réflexe, car elle avait promis. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Clarke avait pris le risque de se rendre seule à son jugement. Lexa aurait dû être son témoin. Finalement, le témoignage de Lexa aura été écouté à part.

Clarke avait accepté les conditions des archivistes. La stratégie qu'elle avait préparé avec Lexa et sa sœur avait fonctionné. Elle pouvait reprendre ses études sans lourde conséquence. Elle conservait la garde de son fils, mais à temps partiel. Elle le laissait en garderie pendant ses heures de cours. Si ses résultats universitaires montraient la moindre défaillance, elle perdrait la garde totale de son fils. Elle faisait de son mieux.

Lexa avait hésité à aller visiter Clarke. La jeune mère vivait sur le campus d'étude, au troisième étage du bâtiment jaune. Cette couleur était associée à la médecine générale. Clarke allait y rester jusqu'à la fin de ses études, y compris pendant sa spécialisation en pédiatrie.

Le regard de Clarke vacillait, face à une gardienne à l'apparence confiante et heureuse. Les longs cheveux bruns, rassemblés sur une épaule, tombaient, ondulaient librement. Clarke voulut y passer ses doigts. Elle se retint. Elle n'osa pas même dire un mot.

Les deux femmes s'assirent à table. La gardienne ne savait pas si elle devait sourire ou se mettre en colère. Elle préféra rester neutre envers Clarke. Elle offrit cependant un sourire au nourrisson installé dans une chaise haute à côté de la table. Avec son hochet dans la main, Aden jouait au juge. Il reconnut Lexa, puisqu'il répondit à son sourire et tendit la main vers elle. Une poignée de mains échangée et Lexa craqua de nouveau pour le bébé. Sa mère, en revanche, avait des explications à fournir. Mais la seule phrase qui lui vint à l'esprit pour débuter la conversation fut :

\- Ils font un hachis parmentier de légumes aujourd'hui.

Cela ne fut pas au goût de Lexa. Non le plat, mais ces premiers mots que cette femme lui accordait après des semaines de silence. Un mois que Lexa attendait des nouvelles de Clarke. Un mois qu'elle se demandait ce qu'elle avait pu faire de mal. Ce dont elle se souvenait de leur nuit sous l'effet de la solution n'était pas un mal. Ou peut-être l'était-ce pour Clarke ? Dans ce cas, Lexa aurait souhaité savoir plutôt que de rester dans l'interrogation.

La gardienne avait trouvé une occupation. Elle avait enfin osé demander sa mutation. Avant Clarke, les mentors de Lexa auraient craint la disparition de celle-ci, s'ils lui avaient rendu les missions qui faisaient battre son coeur d'adrénaline. Donner une mission trop lointaine à une femme fatiguée, et il n'est pas certain qu'elle en revienne. Mais Lexa avait désormais une raison de toujours revenir à la métropole. C'était peut-être Clarke, ou un changement de point de vue. Quand elle regardait par la fenêtre de son petit appartement, Lexa ne voyait plus un paysage maussade. Elle y voyait de l'espoir. Ce qu'elle avait ressenti auprès de Clarke, son conflit intérieur, ce désir étonnant, l'envie d'avancer, c'était un progrès pour la jeune femme qui se sentait plus vive. L'énergie qui l'accompagnait lui avait suffi à poursuivre son but d'intégrer l'équipe dont elle rêvait.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle reçoive un message de Clarke par l'intermédiaire d'Alicia. Sa soeur l'avait croisée sur le campus. Un jour, Clarke vint la voir pour lui demander d'envoyer un mot à Lexa. Elles convinrent finalement d'un rendez-vous.

Les voilà ici, à la table d'un restaurant. Lexa profita du son de la clochette pour se lever et aller chercher les plats prêts au comptoir. Le commis venait de les y déposer. Clarke insista pour se lever à son tour, besoin de remplir la carafe d'eau.

Cette mascarade ne pouvait plus durer. Lexa voulait savoir. Clarke avait besoin d'expliquer ses décisions. Leurs lèvres s'entrouvrirent en même temps. Un faible son sortit de leurs bouches, pour s'évanouir dans l'air. Aden copia le bruit. Lexa, agacée. Clarke, honteuse.

Cette situation, leurs Précédents ne l'avaient pas vécue. Sinon, elles auraient su quoi faire.

\- J'ai entamé une psychothérapie, admit Clarke.

Elle avait prévu un début de conversation différent, mais celle-ci s'avérait plus compliquée que prévue. A cette annonce, Lexa ne sut quoi répondre. C'est elle qui avait conseillé à Clarke de demander de l'aide.

\- Pas de médicaments, alors ? interrogea la gardienne.

Le son de la clochette résonna à nouveau. Clarke se leva aussitôt. Le commis avait préparé un petit bocal pour Aden. Le nourrisson avait commencé à manger de la purée de légumes. Pendant plusieurs mois, il avait tout juste eu le lait de sa mère et quelques piètres condiments de temps à autre. Clarke avait craint pour la santé de son fils, mais il allait bien. Il était en sécurité. Il ne manquera plus jamais de rien.

Elle s'assit, le bocal en main. Elle prit la cuillère, souffla sur une bouchée de purée, et la proposa à Aden. Le petit garçon adorait découvrir de nouveaux aliments.

\- Non, pas de traitement médicamenteux, répondit finalement Clarke. Je ne crois pas en avoir besoin. C'est autre chose qui m'a conduit à la porte de deux psychologues.

Les bras croisés, Lexa observait Clarke. Elle n'avait pas faim, bien que le plat devant elle soit appétissant. Elle avait d'abord besoin de savoir. Le souvenir de sa dernière nuit avec Clarke lui créait une boule lourde au creux du ventre.

\- Deux ? demanda-t-elle.

Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait savoir, mais la conversation devait continuer, alors elle relançait avec des questions.

\- Le premier psy était un con, plaisanta tristement la jeune mère.

Clarke n'osait pas aborder le sujet qui l'avait amenée ici. Elle continuait à nourrir son fils. Lexa perdait patience. La gardienne conservait sa colère. Elle voulait le dire, crier sur Clarke une phrase forte et douloureuse telle que : _si tu ne voulais pas de moi, tu aurais pu le dire plutôt que de partir sans un mot_. Mais Lexa savait que ça n'était pas la raison. Elle attrapa les mains de Clarke pour saisir le bocal. Clarke la laissa faire. La jeune mère observa la gardienne nourrir son fils. L'émotion eut raison d'elle.

\- Je n'ai pas droit à l'erreur, mais je sais la chance que j'ai d'avoir un bon Précédent. Les archivistes me l'ont dit, si j'avais été-

\- Je sais, Clarke, on en a déjà parlé, la coupa Lexa.

La gardienne avait reposé le bocal, laissé retomber la cuillère dedans, au grand dam d'Aden. Elle n'avait pas la force d'écouter la même histoire, celle qui les avait secouées pendant des jours, de la ville morte jusqu'à leur retour en métropole. Elle voulait la vérité. Elle voulait savoir pourquoi Clarke l'avait abandonnée.

Elle était blessée.

\- Je me suis portée garante pour toi, mais c'est inutile, puisqu'on ne se voit pas.

Le témoignage de Lexa avait innocenté Clarke de l'incendie qui avait détruit un immeuble de la ville morte. Il prouvait que Clarke n'était pas dangereuse pour la métropole. Il lui laissait une chance de repartir sur une base positive. Les archivistes pensaient que Lexa gardait un œil sur Clarke. Lexa se leva de table. Si Clarke ne l'avait pas invitée ici pour lui donner la raison de son comportement, elle n'avait rien à faire ici.

\- Je sais que tu pourrais leur dire, Lexa, avoua hâtivement Clarke. Je sais que tu leur fais un rapport chaque semaine et que tu leur fais croire que tout va bien alors que tu n'en sais rien. Je sais que j'ai merdé.

Elle avouait sa faute. Mais ça n'expliquait rien. Lexa n'avait pas besoin d'entendre Clarke admettre quoi que ce soit. Elle avait besoin de savoir pourquoi.

\- Tu sais où j'habite, dit-elle fermement. Quand tu voudras m'expliquer tes conneries, tu viendras me voir.

Lexa quitta le restaurant sans avoir touché son plat. Clarke repoussa sa propre assiette. Elle n'avait pas été capable de le lui dire. Le hochet d'Aden la secoua jusqu'à son retour à la réalité. Elle devait encore s'occuper de son fils. Elle le prit sur ses genoux pour terminer son repas. L'avoir contre elle lui apportait du réconfort. Elle savait qu'elle ne le méritait pas.

* * *

Sa séance d'étude terminée, Clarke ne prit pas le chemin de la garderie. Elle avait trois heures devant elle pour récupérer son fils. D'habitude, elle allait retrouver Aden dès sa sortie de cours. La séparation était souvent difficile pour la jeune maman. Elle avait passé des mois sans jamais quitter son fils, sauf ce jour dans la ville morte, lorsqu'elle avait dû le laisser contre son gré à une inconnue.

Clarke se demanda un instant ce qu'était devenue Sian. Vivait-elle encore dans la ville morte ? À la rue, dans le froid et le doute. Clarke pensa à cette adolescente qui recherchait Sian. Elle se surprit à espérer qu'elle l'avait retrouvée, sans savoir si cette jeune femme la cherchait pour de bonnes raisons.

La pensée pour cette fille des rues donna du courage à Clarke. Elle monta les marches de l'immeuble avec conviction. Cet immeuble-là rendait Clarke anxieuse. Mais elle allait y arriver. Elle allait tout expliquer.

\- Clarke.

Quand Lexa ouvrit la porte, Clarke manqua de s'enfuir. Immobile sur le paillasson, elle balbutia :

\- Ta sœur m'a dit que tu serais là.

Lexa roula les yeux et la laissa entrer. Leur déjeuner de la veille n'avait pas eu une très bonne conclusion. Lexa n'attendait rien de cette entrevue. Clarke attendait tout. Elle pariait sa vie sur cette conversation.

À l'abri dans le cocon de la gardienne, Clarke laissa défiler les pensées. Ne pas s'attarder sur aucune. Eviter le stress. Vite.

\- Quand les archivistes m'ont demandé ce qui m'avait convaincue de revenir, j'ai pensé à toi, admit-elle.

Lexa croisa les bras. Stratégie d'auto-défense. Cette phrase la touchait, mais ça ne suffisait pas, et ça n'expliquait rien. Clarke était partie avant son passage aux Archives. Lexa s'appuya contre le comptoir de la cuisine. Clarke restait debout au milieu de la pièce.

\- Puis j'ai pensé à Aden, reprit-elle. Au besoin d'avoir un foyer stable où l'élever. Puis j'ai vu mon père, ma mère, à la honte que j'ai ressenti quand j'ai croisé le regard de son ancienne collègue et amie, et j'ai eu l'impression de me retrouver là avant mon départ, quand plus rien n'avait de sens ni de goût, à ce soir où ce mal-être est devenu insupportable, et...

\- Clarke, l'interrompit Lexa. Tu te perds. Viens-en au fait.

Les larmes aux yeux, Clarke s'approcha lentement de la gardienne. Elle peinait à expliquer ce qu'elle ressentait, car il était difficile d'y poser des mots. Elle saisit la main de Lexa entre les siennes. La gardienne la laissa faire, mais elle eut un léger recul que Clarke ressentit. Cette dernière déglutit difficilement. Les mots restèrent longtemps coincés dans sa gorge. Lexa ne la brusqua pas, cette fois, car elle vit la terreur dans le regard de la jeune femme face à elle.

Les mains de Clarke s'étaient refermées sur la sienne. Lexa eut peur de savoir, mais elle refusait de reculer face à cet obstacle. Elle leva sa main libre et essuya la larme qui traçait une route de tristesse sur le visage de Clarke. Cette route n'était qu'un passage pour elles, après tout le chemin déjà parcouru. La larme précieusement récoltée, Lexa n'ôta pas sa main. Elle la laissa posée sur la peau chaude de la jeune femme.

\- Clarke, dis-moi, l'encouragea-t-elle.

Et Clarke baissa la tête. Honteuse. Terrifiée. Cette peur, tout le monde l'avait, mais tous ne la ressentaient pas comme elle. Tous ne l'avaient pas vécue. Les images défilèrent à nouveau dans l'esprit de la jeune femme, mais cette fois-ci elles ne furent pas brusques. Elles ne firent que passer, doucement, pour permettre à Clarke de le dire enfin :

\- Je t'ai vue morte, Lexa.

Elle étouffa un sanglot, qui rebondit dans sa gorge. Lexa baissa la tête, son front s'approcha inconsciemment de celui de Clarke.

Lexa ne put éprouver de la colère face à l'abandon de la jeune mère. Clarke avait trop perdu. Elles avaient brièvement discuté de ce deuil difficile. Lexa aussi avait subi la mort des siens. Elles pensaient avoir un chemin à parcourir pour accepter la perte des personnes aimées. Elles en avaient oublié une peur enfouie. Celle de perdre à nouveau.

\- Tu as vu ça aux Archives... murmura la gardienne.

Son métier était dangereux. Elle comprenait la peur de Clarke. Mais ce risque, cette peur de la mort, tout le monde les portait, quelque part en soi. On vivait avec. On n'avait pas d'autre choix. La mort était un risque de la vie.

\- Non, Lexa, je l'ai vu auprès de toi. Ce cauchemar m'a réveillée. Après une nuit sous les effets de la solution, je pensais me sentir mieux. Ça semblait... réel...

Elle n'expliqua pas son rêve. Elle n'arrivait pas à le décrire. Elle avait peur qu'il ait lieu ici, en métropole. Elle avait vu Lexa, dans son uniforme de gardienne, transpercée par un projectile en essayant de la protéger. Puis elle était tombée, les flammes l'avaient enveloppée, et elle avait disparu à jamais dans l'incendie.

Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Clarke avait essayé de s'en convaincre. Mais ce rêve n'avait fait que lui rappeler l'état dans lequel la mort de ses proches l'avait plongée. Elle n'avait pas réussi à amortir sa chute. Elle était tombée dans une obscurité si profonde qu'elle peinait à la décrire lors des consultations thérapeutiques.

\- Clarke...

Un faible murmure. Lexa ne savait quoi lui dire. Comment la convaincre qu'il ne lui arrivera aucun mal, alors qu'elle venait d'intégrer une équipe de gardiens dont le but était de prendre de hauts risques pour protéger et sauver autrui ?

\- Attends, l'arrêta Clarke.

Elle n'avait pas terminé. Elle avait encore un fait à avouer.

\- Ce n'est pas seulement ça, Lexa. Les archivistes m'ont posé une question et je n'ai pas su répondre. J'ai réalisé mon erreur et je n'ai pas su la corriger. J'ai été obligée de raconter mon histoire avec le père d'Aden, et j'ai dû mentir en leur disant que son départ m'avait attristée. Mais c'est pas ça que je ressens. Je l'ai compris avec toi. J'ai peur de l'abandon, alors je t'ai laissée tomber. Je sais, j'ai eu tort.

La main de Lexa quitta sa joue. Clarke eut peur d'avoir échoué. Elle maintint l'autre main de la gardienne entre les siennes, comme une supplique. _Ne pars pas._

\- C'était quoi, la question ? demanda Lexa.

Son calme surprit Clarke. Influencée par le comportement de Lexa, la jeune mère put justifier :

\- Est-ce que je regrette d'avoir eu Aden seule ?

Elle héritait d'un pédiatre. Elle avait raconté comment cette douloureuse expérience l'avait aidée à comprendre et ressentir la vie de son Précédent sous un nouvel angle. Elle avait expliqué de mille manières différentes pourquoi Aden était le résultat de l'introspection. Mais cette question n'était pas correcte. Pas pour Clarke. Elle avait accouché de son fils seule, certes, mais elle n'était pas revenue qu'avec lui.

Pendant le mois suivant, elle avait pensé à sa réponse. Non, elle ne regrettait pas, car son fils était le résultat d'une expérience incroyable, d'un retour dans le passé. Elle était en phase avec son Précédent.

C'est ce qu'elle avait dit aux archivistes. Mais ça n'était pas la juste vérité. Elle n'eut pas besoin d'expliquer tout cela à Lexa, car cette histoire, elles l'avaient préparées ensemble pour convaincre les Archives de donner une seconde chance à Clarke.

Lexa ne dit rien, car elle attendait ces quelques mots prévisibles, conclusion attendue. Lexa avait besoin d'entendre ces quelques mots. Quand Clarke les prononça enfin, le soulagement apaisa la gardienne.

\- Je regretterais d'avoir élevé mon fils seule, si je ne nous donne pas une chance.

Lexa saisit Clarke par la taille, libérée du poids de l'attente et de l'incompréhension. Elle l'enlaça. Clarke faisait part de son souhait de la revoir. Où avait-elle mal compris ? Lexa la relâcha, recula et demanda :

\- Tu as peur que je meure mais tu veux qu'on élève ton fils ensemble, c'est ça ?

Clarke gloussa. Un rire mêlé de larmes. Cette conversation était trop compliquée, elle espérait ne plus avoir à justifier. Ses sentiments étaient emmêlés. La jeune femme avait encore du chemin à faire pour retrouver l'équilibre. Elle ne se voyait simplement pas le parcourir sans Lexa.

\- C'est un risque que je suis prête à prendre, affirma-t-elle. Mais sache au moins que je suis fière de toi. Ta sœur m'a dit que tu avais obtenu ta mutation. Je te préviens, si tu meurs en mission, je trouverai ton héritier et le hanterai jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Elles se mirent à glousser bêtement, l'atmosphère de la pièce allégée. Il restait cependant un sujet à aborder. Lexa se lança en première :

\- Sous l'effet de la solution, on a failli...

\- Me le rappelle pas ! la coupa Clarke.

Elle se cacha honteusement le visage. Lexa saisit ses mains. Quand Clarke croisa son regard, elle vit le sérieux avec lequel Lexa souhaitait aborder le sujet. Clarke soupira. Encore un point à expliquer.

\- Les effets de la solution s'estompaient et mes idées se sont embrouillées.

Lexa s'accouda au comptoir de la cuisine. Elle avait eu peur d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal pendant des semaines. Elle voulait tirer ce point au clair.

\- On était sur le point de faire l'amour et tu m'as repoussée, puis engueulée. Tu as le droit de ne pas vouloir, mais puisqu'on essaie de définir notre relation, il faut en parler.

Clarke recula et se tourna. Elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi bêtement honteuse depuis l'adolescence. Elle préférait recommencer la partie douloureuse de la conversation plutôt que d'admettre cela. _Elle va se foutre de ma gueule_, pensa-t-elle. Elle souffla un coup fort et se retourna pour lancer :

\- J'ai paniqué, d'accord ? Le premier psy pensait que c'était dû à la peur de retomber enceinte, le deuxième croit que c'est les hormones. La grossesse, ça laisse des traces, c'est tout.

_C'est tout_. Ce n'était pas une explication très claire, mais Lexa ne retint qu'un morceau de cette phrase, et un sourire malicieux illumina son visage tandis qu'elle s'approchait de Clarke. Elle observa de haut en bas la posture incertaine de la jeune mère, puis redressa subitement la tête, pour demander, dans un élan de fierté :

\- Tu as peur que je te mette enceinte, Clarke ?

La jeune femme repoussa Lexa, amusée par sa bêtise, puis l'attrapa par le col pour l'attirer à elle.

\- T'as l'air déterminée, répliqua-t-elle.

Elle jouait le jeu, ce qui poussa Lexa à poursuivre.

\- On va déjà élever notre premier enfant avant de penser au deuxième.

Clarke étouffa sa joie dans le baiser que lui offrit la gardienne. Elle tirait sur son col, heureuse de tourner cette nouvelle page de sa vie avec Lexa. Les malheurs subis jusqu'ici la laissaient terrifiée, mais ce qu'elle ressentait pour Lexa ne s'effacera pas avec le temps, et la peur du regret avait vaincu la peur de perdre l'être aimé.

En tirant indéfiniment Lexa par le col, entre deux baisers échangés, Clarke buta contre la porte de la chambre. Avant que celle-ci ne l'ouvre, Lexa tint à clarifier un ultime point :

\- Je ne te dénoncerai jamais aux Archives, Clarke. Que tu restes auprès de moi ou non. Je t'en ai voulu à cause de ton silence, mais je crois que tu mérites cette deuxième chance. On me l'a donnée, je ne vais pas t'ôter la tienne.

Clarke sourit. Ces propos la rassuraient, mais ce n'était pas cette crainte qui l'avait ramenée auprès de Lexa. C'était le désir de la revoir et de voir comment leur lien pouvait se développer.

\- C'est _notre_ deuxième chance, appuya-t-elle.

La douleur du passé et l'angoisse du futur ne vinrent pas entraver le désir des jeunes femmes. Bientôt, sur le lit défait, à la lueur d'une bougie que Lexa tint absolument à allumer, les deux corps se trouvèrent et les esprits apaisés s'envolèrent sans l'aide d'aucune solution.

Au-delà d'un foyer, Clarke trouva dans les bras de Lexa l'union aimante qui lui manquait pour élever son fils. Lexa avait retrouvé la passion de son métier et de l'amour d'une femme.

Le soir, de retour de la garderie, ils dînèrent tous ensemble. Clarke était censée rentrer au campus, où tous les étudiants vivaient pendant leurs études. Elle refusa. Elle savait que la gardienne en charge de son suivi de conduite ne la dénoncera pas.

Aden dormait depuis trois heures lorsque Clarke et Lexa décidèrent enfin de dormir. Hypnotisée par les mèches ondulées de Lexa, la jeune mère mit du temps à fermer les yeux. Lexa avait clos les siens, mais les rouvrit sous le poids du regard de Clarke.

\- Tu devrais te rhabiller, il fait froid ces temps-ci, lui fit-elle remarquer.

Clarke sourit. Elle avait passé des nuits au froid. Cette nuit-là n'en sera pas une.

\- Ça me donnera une excuse pour me coller contre toi, plaisanta-t-elle.

Lexa baissa les yeux pour cacher son sourire. Elle voulait avoir raison, mais le contact de Clarke nue contre elle calmait son élan de fierté. Elle remonta la couverture sur elles et accueillit la jeune femme contre son torse.

Avant de se laisser emporter par le sommeil, Clarke se redressa pour souffler sur la dernière bougie allumée. Lexa grommela. Elle n'appréciait pas qu'on éteigne ses bougies, mais l'étreinte de Clarke la repoussa dans son repos.

Ce jour restera dans la mémoire de leurs héritiers comme une victoire, une porte sur des souvenirs heureux.


End file.
